Truths and Torture: Sonic Style!
by HyperTomboi429
Summary: Get ready for the newest Sonic Truth or Dare on Fanfiction! Where secrets are revealed, stunts are completed, and randomness ensures! NO LONGER CONTINUING!
1. Chapter 1: Let's Get it Started!

_**Chapter 1: Let's Get it Started! **_

_**Disclaimer: Everything belongs to their respectful owners. I only own my persona and OC, who should be easy to figure out.**_

* * *

A single overhead light flickers on, revealing a high school gymnasium. Underneath the light stood two fairly unique figures.

The first was a human girl in her teens. Her extremely long, black hair with silver streaks was pulled back in a high ponytail. She wore a red T-shirt, blue shorts, and black sandals. Her dark eyes gleamed with mischief and creativity. Strangely enough, she also had a pair of white mouse ears and a matching tail. The girl was a human/mouse hybrid.

Standing next to the hybrid was a Mobian hedgehog whose description can be found in the author's bio. But enough breaking the 4th wall for now. The hedgehog scanned the gym, then looked back at the first girl with a questionable look.

"You sure this is the right place?" the hedgehog asked, breaking the eerie silence.

"Positively," was the hybrid's response. "Now to get this place prepared."

She then brought out a white baton _(the kind conductors in an orchestra use) _and began waving it around like a magic wand.

Instantly, the rest of the lights came on, showing a basketball court, a pair of blue bleachers, and 4 sets of double doors _(all locked up tight)._ The windows were boarded up so the light wouldn't draw attention. Spotlights appeared, and the song _"Get Ready for This"_ began playing. To top it off, the bleachers were then filled with characters from nearly all the video game franchises, who began to cheer loudly for no apparent reason. The place looked like a basketball stadium right before the announcer called out the teams _(all sport fanatics should know what that looks like)_.

One spotlight stood over the two girls, and the hybrid's baton turned into a microphone. Her voice boomed from the speakers, catching everyone's attention.

"Ladies and gentlemen, boys and girls, the alive, the dead, and the undead-"

"Hey, she respects us!" a group of Boos and Dry Bones began to cheer, until being shushed by Bowser _(all three are from the Mario series)._

"-welcome to the newest show on the Sonic category, _"__**Truths and Torture: Sonic Style!**__"_

"Lame title!" someone shouted.

"Shut it, elf boy!" the hedgehog yelled, before electrocuting the "elf boy" A.K.A Link from _"Legend of Zelda"._

The hybrid seemed to anime-sweatdrop. "Riiiiiight...ANYway! I'm the host, Hyper the Human-Mouse, the author's persona!"

"Stop breaking the 4th wall, will ya!" said the hedgehog, who snatched the microphone. "And I'm the co-host, Bolt the Element-hog, the author's OC."

"Well look who's breaking the 4th wall now!" Hyper said, before taking back the microphone. "Enough fightin' for now. Let's bring out our victims, er, I mean, contestants!"

* * *

Sonic the Hedgehog

Miles "Tails" Prower

Knuckles the Echidna

Dr. Ivo "Eggman" Robotnik

Amy Rose

Cream the Rabbit and Cheese the Chao

Big the Cat

Shadow the Hedgehog

Rouge the Bat

E-123 Omega

Vector the Crocodile

Charmy Bee

Espio the Chameleon

Blaze the Cat

Silver the Hedgehog

Vanilla the Rabbit

Cosmo the Seedrian

Mephilies the Dark

Maria Robotnik the Hedgehog

Metal Sonic

* * *

As the names were being called out, each one appeared out of thin air, all with a startled expression. When it dawned on them on what's gonna happen, pretty much all of them panicked.

"OH NOES! NOT ANOTHER ONE!"

"WE'RE ALL GONNA DIE!"

"GO EASY ON US, PLEASE!"

"GET ME OUTTA HERE!"

"CHAOS CONTROL!"

That last shout came from Shadow, who tried to escape using Chaos Control. Too bad his efforts were futile, even with a Chaos Emerald in his grasp.

"The heck? It ain't working! What's happened to my powers?"

Hyper smiled widely, showing off sharp, white teeth. "This area's Chaos-Control Proof and indestructible. No one gets out without my say-so."

"And mine, too!" Bolt said, throwing in her two cents. She then saw Silver - who was looking at the crowd of spectators - and ran up to him, pulling the surprised physic in her arms.

"Bro! It's been forever! Remember me? Your 'little sister', Bolt?" Upon hearing the co-host's name, Silver smiled and returned the hug to his younger sister-figure.

"Sis! Oh my gosh, it HAS been forever! How's life been treatin' ya?"

Tails, Charmy, and Blaze, who also heard Bolt's name, ran up to the hedgehog, exchanging high-fives and hugs as well.

Cream, clearly confused, asked what was on everyone's mind: "Mr. Silver, how do you and the others know this person?"

As Silver went into a long explanation, - something about time travel - Hyper began to speak again.

"Well ignoring the touching family reunion, let me explain the rules:

* * *

_**1. No swearing, NO EXCEPTIONS!**_

_**2. Please, no yaoi and yuri; it's just WRONG. However, you can ask their opinion about it, though they'll all have the same answers.**_

_**3. Violence will be allowed, but keep in mind that I'll revive them right afterwards.**_

_**4. I won't allow OCs to be permanent characters on the show. But you may include them in dares.**_

_**5. Try not to ask them stuff about the comics, as I have little to no knowledge about them (I have read "Sonic Universe", however).**_

_**6. *sigh* Yes, I will allow romance. Go crazy, fangirls.**_

_**7. PM me your truths and dares.**_

_**8. You can ask and dare the hosts as well. Go ahead; they don't mind.**_

_**9. Be as random and creative as humanly possible!**_

* * *

And don't forget to have fun!"

Bolt began to check the list of victims, seeing if they have everyone, then stopped at the 3rd-to-last name with wide eyes.

"Oh no, why'd she have ta add _him, _of all people?"

'Him' was Mephilies, whose love for Bolt was, as he said and I quote, 'deeper than his desire to kill Sonic, Shadow, and Silver combined' _(which is saying a lot 0_o)_.

The co-host's complaining was then interrupted by a completely out-of-character shout of her name. And the female hedgehog began to sprint like there was no tomorrow.

Hyper took one look at the chase scene, and then pulled a lever next to her. The center of the court split open, revealing a deep, dark pit _(not the character, the hole)_ right under Mephilies' feet. The darkness-incarnate hung in the air cartoon-style for a split second, then he fell in.

The ground closed back up, with everyone staring with wide eyes. Hyper broke the awkward silence.

"People, what you witnessed was the Pit of Nightmares, a never-ending fall filled with your worst fears. And Mephilies was the first victim. Shame, really; he was a cool guy. However, I can bring him back."

And just like that, Mephilies was back on solid ground, but this time in a fatal position.

Bolt spoke up. "Let him be a prime example. You do what we say, and you won't go through the harsh sufferings."

"Anyways, we're all set for next time, so PEACE, SUCKAS!"

* * *

_**Well, I'm pretty sure ya'll read the rules, and we already have a love issue. Use it to your advantage (lol :P). I'll update when I have enough reviews, so click that blue button at the bottom! Do it! Do it now!**_


	2. Chapter 2: New Rule and First Reviews

_**Chapter 2: New Rule and First Reviews**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own the Sonic characters. If I did, the Chaotix would be in a LOT more games.**_

* * *

"Why are we starting now? I thought you were gonna wait for feedback," an annoyed Shadow wondered out loud. Hyper, who was not amused, simply rolled her eyes and explained.

"When I got back online, a PM was waiting for me. The author said this story was at risk 'cause it was violating the rules. So in order to prevent that, I decided to change our rules a bit. Not only that, but we got 3 reviews, and the authoress has a couple things she wants you and the others to do."

"...I assume you have a lot of time on your hands, right?"

"What do ya expect, it's summer break for my school," the hybrid then turned to the audience A.K.A the readers. "Alright, there's been a slight change of plans.

_**New Rule: Everyone's gotta PM me their truths/dares.**_

Otherwise, this story's gonna get deleted, and I don't want that ta happen."

Bolt then came into the gym with letters in hand. "On the bright side, we got ourselves some questions and challenges! So let's begin!"

* * *

**YES! Thanks for saying you hate Mephiles and then torturing him first! I love you! Anyways. Can I have my character be Shadow's Amy? Just briefly. You will find a description of my OC Siena the Hedgehog in my fanfic "Life in Soleanna High". Soo, I just would LOVE it if I could obsess over Shadow like Amy does with Sonic. See how long he lasts! Kehehehe. **

**-Siena Jones**

* * *

Hyper first spoke up. "Actually, the authoress doesn't hate Mephilies. She personally thinks he's one of the best villains out there. But she needed an example on what the characters' punishment will be if they don't obey, and he was perfect at the time."

"I hate his guts... He's like a male version of Pinky..." Bolt murmured while glaring at the darkness-incarnate. _(Note: "Pinky" is what Bolt calls Amy) _

"Anyway... Siena may come for this dare, but she's going back once Shads cracks under pressure." Hyper said.

"DON'T CALL ME 'SHADS'!"

"I CALL YA WHAT I WANT, AND NOTHIN' AIN'T STOPIN' ME!"

While the life-form and the hybrid argued, the co-host began to read over Siena's description.

"'Brown hedgehog... quills swept to the side... blue shirt with white stripe... dark blue leggings... blue eyes... blue highlight at the edge of the eyes...' pretty clear explanation. Alright, one OC, coming up!"

Bolt cracked her knuckles, and shot pure electricity from the palms of her hands. Instantly, a brown, female hedgehog stood where the lightning made contact with the floor. _(Siena Jones, if your reading this, I'm sorry if I got the personality wrong. I'm assuming she's like Amy, but more quiet and shy) _

"Where am I? And why is Shadow fighting with that human-like person?" the newcomer asked.

After Bolt explained everything, Shadow was just getting out of a Full Nelson, which hurt like heck in his opinion.

"Owwww... I'm never underestimating tomboys ever again..." groaned the life-form. Then he saw the brown hedgehog, and seemed to tense up a bit.

"_Oh great Chaos above, don't let it be another obsessed fangirl..." _Shadow silently prayed. Too bad fate was really cruel today, as the newcomer squealed loudly and started to chase the life-form.

Shadow began to yell things like "WHY ME, OF ALL PEOPLE!", but he was ignored as the hosts moved on to the next set.

* * *

**Hey, I'm kinda new to this, SO LETS BEGIN... **

**Shadow: (here's a cookie) Is it true that you like Maria? **

Said hedgehog was still being chased, but gladly accepted the cookie.

"Ooo, chocolate chip! As for your other question, do you mean 'like-sister' or 'like-LIKE'? You're gonna have to be more specific."

**Sonic: I dare you to kiss Amy for at least 5 mins. **

"Do I gotta?" the blue hedgehog whined.

"Wanna face what Mephilies experienced?" the human-mouse threatened.

"0_o Alright, I'll do it..." "EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!" Amy hugged and kissed her hero like there was no tomorrow. And Sonic DID NOT enjoy it.

**Silver: Does it bother you that people call you Pothead the Porcupine? (LOL) **

"Well nobody's called me a porcupine before. But some smart-alecks called me 'Pothead' the other day, which I found REALLY annoying." the futuristic replied.

**Amy: DO YOU LIKE ANYONE ELSE INSTEAD SONIC? **

After the five minutes were up, the pink hedgehog said, "If you mean as a friend, then 'yes'. But if you mean as a boyfriend, then 'no'. My heart will always belong to my Sonic..."

Bolt's response to this was rolling her eyes and face-palming.

**Knuckles: Hey, I dare you to give Rouge the Master Emerald. (you ain't man enough to do it) **

Upon hearing the last part, everyone pretty much said the red echidna got dissed.

"NOT MAN ENOUGH! ? I'll prove you wrong!" Knuckles then brought the Master Emerald out of nowhere, and practically shoved the gem into Rouge's gloved hands.

The bat went all wide-eyed and pinched the echidna's cheek. "You brought this beauty for me? Awww, aren't you a dear..." _(can anyone tell I suck at romance and sappiness?) _

**Eggman: Don't you think it would be easier if YOU JUST POISONED THIER FOOD? **

"Hmmm, not a bad idea. Too bad cyanide is so hard to find these days..."

**That's all...**

**-Gamyie**

"Ok, 3rd set!" the host exclaimed.

* * *

**Shadow: Shoot Sonic in** that place **with an RPG. (Yay! Shadow has fun!)**

**-Kane'sRightHand**

* * *

"Before we start this dare, may I remind everyone that swearing is not allowed. If there is swearing, the words will be replaced." Hyper said.

"But enough about that. BTW, we don't know what an RPG is, so you're gonna have to settle for an AK-47 instead. Hope you don't mind." Bolt confessed.

"CARE TO EXPLAIN WHY I'M GLUED TO THE FLOOR! ?" Sonic yelled out to no one in particular. His rants then stopped when he saw Shadow with a gun.

The life-form gave a rare smile, and his red eyes gleamed with revenge. "Don't you worry a bit, Faker. It'll only hurt for a second."

_**(The following events were covered up to ensure protection for the younger viewers. That, and Shadow shot more than Sonic's "area".) **_

"Well THAT was... unique," Hyper stated, while she was bringing Sonic back with a 1-UP Mushroom.

"HEY! Gimme-a back-a my extra life-a!"

"Zip the lip, Mario!"

A now-revived Sonic gave a sigh of relief. "Thank Chaos that's over with. Now we can go home!" He sprinted toward the doors, but was held back by Bolt, who had grabbed his left ear.

"Not so fast, Blue Boy. We got one last set left."

"But you said there were only three reviews. And we did three."

"True, but we haven't done the authoress's set. And she's got quite some dares prepared."

Hyper held up a sheet of paper with the last questions/dares for the day. "Let's begin!"

* * *

**for Silver: YOU'RE AWESOME! 'NUFF SAID! **

"Why, thank you. At least I'll get some respect during this thing."

**for Tails: Here's mint candy 'cause you're epic. **

"Alright, thanks!" The two-tailed fox began to dive in. Someone likes their sweets.

**for Maria: How does it feel to be back, but as a hedgehog? **

"It's not much different from being a human girl, actually. Though I miss being taller..."

**for Knuckles: Mathematical Question!: You're riding in a canoe, and a wheel falls out. How many pancakes does it take to repair your roof? **

"3976 times the square root of a muffin, minus the circumference of a blueberry, plus the number of ants it takes to screw in a lightbulb."

**for Blaze: Turn the Babylon Rogues into fried chicken. **

"Actually, I already did that last week. Who wants some?" The cat held out a bucket of fried chicken, offering some to anyone. Knuckles, who was very hungry and could care-less for who was the meat, grabbed a leg and chowed down. Everyone else was pretty disgusted, and some even lost their lunch _(good thing there are garbage cans around here)_.

**for Amy: Have Bolt hit you on the head - with your own hammer. **

**-HyperTomboi429 **_**(that's me!)**_

The pink hedgehog, who really didn't have a choice, eventually gave her famed Pico-Pico Hammer to the co-host.

"You so much as scratch my hammer, you're six feet under. Got it?"

"No worries, Pinky. This weapon's in good hands."

What Amy didn't know was that her hammer was also in destructive hands. Hence why she was knocked out on the first whack, the gym was nearly destroyed, and Mephilies was running for his life. But hey, the weapon wasn't damaged.

"Ok, we're gonna have to end here 'cause the co-host's on a rampage," Hyper said. "Not to mention we gotta fix this place before the school staff find out. So, until next time, PEACE SUCKAS!"

* * *

_**I honestly don't know what an RPG is, other than it stands for "Role-Playing Game". Anyway, as stated before, all questions/dares will have to be PM'd to me. And I don't accept unknown reviews (my mom won't let me). Until next time, "That's all, folks!**_


	3. Chapter 3: Verbal Food Fight!

_**Chapter 3: Verbal Food Fight!**_

_**Disclaimer: Again, I own nothing! Otherwise "Sonic '06" would be a WHOLE lot better. **_

With the gym repaired, everyone extremely tired, and Mephilies in a body cast, the hosts figured it'd be a good time to do more truths and dares.

* * *

_**Set 1:**_

**Truth: **

**Vector: Have you found the computer room?**

When the question was spoken, everyone began to laugh loudly.

The crocodile, clearly embarrassed, answered "I actually have, but that was only one computer room. I heard there was a LOT more out there."

Upon hearing this, Shadow suddenly screamed, yelling 'how he couldn't take that torture anymore'. _(everyone who played "Shadow the Hedgehog" should know what I'm talking about)_

**Sonic: Why do you love chill dogs? **

"'Cause it's the best food ever made!"

This statement caused a large argument to ensure, with everyone defending his/her favorite food.

And all the hosts did was shrug their shoulders and join the fight, with Hyper saying hotdogs and rice was the best, and Bolt defending shortbread and chocolate.

**Cosmo: How did you come back to life? **

The seedrian replied, "Tails said he brought me back using the Chaos Emeralds and a machine that speeds up one's age." _(remember the seed Sonic gave Tails at the end? It apparently had part of Cosmo's soul inside. Don't ask how that's possible.)_

**Dare:**

**Charmy: Let's have a joy ride in Vector's car. I'll be waiting outside the studio. **

"AWESOME!" Before anyone could stop the bee, he was already outside the gym, and headed toward the school's parking lot.

"Wait... OH NOES! MY CAR! CHARMY GET BACK HERE!" But before Vector could run toward the door, the floor split open, causing him to fall into the Pit of Nightmares. _(Dun Dun Duuuuuuuuuh!) _

"Seeya later, alligator!" Bolt called out.

"I'M A CROCODILE, DANG IT!"

**Cream: Kiss Tails in front of Cosmo. **

The young rabbit instantly protested, saying she didn't wanna make Cosmo, Tails, and her secret crush _(who's NOT Tails)_ angry.

"Listen kid, I hate it as much as you do, but it's the rules. So unless you wanna face your worst fears, start kissin'." Hyper said.

"*sigh* Ok, I'll do it. Please forgive me, Cosmo," Cream pleaded.

"I-It's alright, Cream. You don't have a choice." the seedrian replied.

With the rabbit feeling more at ease, she gave Tails a quick peck on the cheek.

"Uh... thanks, I guess..." the fox said, his face a bright pink.

**Big: Sit on a chair with Froggy on it. **_**(Note: Don't tell Froggy is on the chair) **_

**-Aakash98**

Fortunately, the large cat was tired, and gladly accepted the seat. He didn't notice that Froggy was duct-taped to the chair, calling _(or "ribbit"-ing)_ for help. So when Big sat down, everyone was pointing and snickering at the cat's naiveness.

* * *

_**Set 2:**_

**Alright, lets just start off with Truths this time.**

**Yo Tails, how's life where you are paired up with anyone, anywhere, without your consent? **

"Well, some of the pairings are a bit creepy. I once saw a 'Shadow x Tails' picture by accident, and I got nightmares for a month. *shudder* But there's one pairing I don't mind 'cause, well, i-it's kinda t-true..." By now the two-tailed fox had turned a bright red.

**Knuckles, my main man! How's the Master Emerald doing? **

"It's in the hands of Bat Girl! Didn't ya read the last chapter?"

**Shads, what's with your dark personality? **

"Ok 1), don't call me 'Shads'. And 2), I had a horrible past that's haunted me for years, hence why I've got a 'dark personality'."

"So do me and Tails, but you don't see US being all emo." Bolt said.

"I AM NOT EMO!"

**Bonjour Cream, how are you on this fine evening? **

"'Bonjour', Mr. DragonRider. I'm doing very well, thank you. ^_^"

**Heya Rouge, you got...milk? (XD I was random on that one!) **

"Wait, what? That doesn't make sense." the bat confessed.

"Does that mean it makes dollars?" Sonic said, making a pretty bad pun. _(Get it? 'Cause 'sense' and 'cents' sound the same and... oh, forget it...)_

**Cheese, chao chao chao chao! Chao, chao chao chao? **

"Chao chao ch-chao chao chao. Ch-chao chao ch-chao!"

**Hello Amy, how's you daily Sonic chasing life-style? **

"It's going pretty smooth. In fact, I almost had him the other day! He escaped, but no matter. 'Cause one day, I'll have my lovely Sonikku once and for all!"

Sonic responded to this by jabbing a thumb at Amy, and making a circle around his ear with his finger, making the classic gesture of "she's crazy!".

**The rest of you are insignificant...well except OCs (since I don't offend), and Silver, Blaze, and Metal Sonic. The rest are just plain unnecessary.**

**-Anon DragonRider **

"Well thank you for not offending us OCs. Though you shouldn't have said that last part. 'Cause you'd be ticking off an evil scientist, a ninja, a darkness-incarnate, and the fastest thing alive, along with others," Hyper warned. "So you may wanna sleep with one eye open tonight."

"DANG STRAIGHT!" the others exclaimed.

"Anyway, that's all for this chapter! So PEACE, SUCKAS!"

* * *

_**Thanks for another successful chapter! I love you all! Ok not really. *dodges thrown pitchforks and bullets* Anyway, next chapter will include singing, sung by two contestants (SPOILER ALERT!). It's only one song, and it's a request from myself. (is that even possible?) So until then, "Adios, amigos!**_


	4. Chapter 4: We Break the FIFTH Wall!

_**Chapter 4: We Break the FIFTH Wall!**_

_**Disclaimer: What do you think, wise guy? T_T **_

"You're updating AGAIN! ?" cried a ticked-off Shadow.

"So what if she is?" Sonic replied. "The sooner this is over with, the sooner we get outta this place!"

"Dang right, Blue Boy!" Hyper said. "Now let's do this!"

* * *

_**Set 1:**_

**Hello again. For those who I said were insignificant, you still are. Plus, you can't find me since I'm in my secret lab behind the fifth wall. Not the fourth, fifth. DON'T ASK ME HOW TO BREAK IT! Anyways, it's going to be dares and I'm daring the people I didn't ask last time. **

When Hyper finished reading this, she got a crazed look in her eyes, and flashed a wide smile.

"Oh no, there is NO way-"

"TO THE DYNAMITE!" Before Bolt could protest any longer, she and the others were dragged off to the _(totally made up)_ Author Realm.

_5 minutes later..._

Everyone was now inside a bomb shelter, watching Hyper and _(for some reason)_ Eggman attach dynamite, explosive gun powder, and Bomb-ombs to a large wall with a "5" on it.

When the two entered the shelter, Hyper lit a match, and set a trail of gun powder on fire, leading up to the explosives.

"BRACE FOR INPACT!"

_**BOOOOOM!**_

Once the smoke cleared, a large hole was now in the wall, and through it was a high-tech lab. There in the middle stood a shocked Anon DragonRider.

"GET THE JERK!"

"OH MY G-"

_The following images were blocked to protect the innocent, and because the sights were so gory, it'd get me kicked off of the Internet._

With vengeance fulfilled and the reviewer in the hospital, everyone continued on with the questions/challenges.

**Metal Sonic, recite Rule 34 of the Internet. You do have a super brain so it should be easy. **

The blue robot did just that, and his results went like this:

"ERROR...ERROR...SYSTEM MALFUNCTION...DATA OVERLOAD...DOES NOT COMPUTE...DOES NOT COM-"

_BANG!_

Where Metal Sonic once stood was now a charred crater.

"...Soooooo...what was the rule?" Bolt asked, breaking the silence.

"I actually looked it up once," Hyper confessed. "And I'll say Metal Sonic got the right idea to blow up."

**Hey Blaze (And this should reinforce that rule), go on Google and search up "Rouge and Blaze"...without the moderator. **

Let's just say the janitor's gonna see a lot of 'lost lunches' on the floor tonight...

**Yo Silver, it rhythms with Tilver, and that's a real thing! Anyways, go sing your theme song. **

"AWESOME! Hit it, Bro!" Bolt tossed the mic to her 'older brother', while Hyper was starting up the music on the turntables.

* * *

_[Silver]_

_In the night-light, do you see what you dream?_

_All your troubles, are they all what they seem?_

_Look around you, then you may realize_

_ All the creatures saw with the light._

_ And I might know of our future,_

_ But then, you still control the past._

_ Only you know if you'll be together._

_ Only you know if we shall last!_

_ (In the night-light)_

_In the night-light, do you still feel your pain?_

_ For the valor you waited, never came!_

_ If you were able, would you go change the past?_

_ There's a fur-ball with one last chance!_

_ And I might know of our future,_

_ But then you still control the past._

_ Only you know if you'll be together,_

_ Tonight!_

_ Cause every night I will save your life!_

_ And every night I will be with you!_

_ Cause every night I still lay awake,_

_ And I dream of an absolution!_

_ Cause every night I will make it right!_

_ And every night I will come to you!_

_ But every night it just stays the same, _

_In my dream of an absolution!_

_ (In the night-light)_

_ In the night-light, do you see what you dream?_

_ All your triumph, and all you'll ever be?_

_ Look around you, then you may realize,_

_ Happiness lies trapped in misery!_

_ And who knows what of our future?_

_ We can all try to change the past._

_ Only you know if you'll be together,_

_ Tonight!_

_ Cause every night I will save your life!_

_ And every night I will be with you!_

_ Cause every night I still lay awake,_

_ And I dream of an absolution!_

_ 'Cause every night I will make it right!_

_ And every night I will come to you!_

_ But every night it just stays the same,_

_ In my dream of an absolution!_

_ =INSTRUMENTAL=_

_Cause every night I will save your life,_

_ And every night I will be with you!_

_ Cause every night I still lay awake,_

_ And I dream of an absolution!_

_ Cause every night I will make it right,_

_ And every night I will come to you!_

_ But every night it just stays the same,_

_ In my dream of an absolution!_

_ And you'll see (And you'll see)_

_ What you'll be (What you'll be)_

_ And you'll see_

_ All you can (All you can)_

_ And every night (And every night)_

_ And every night (And every night)_

_ And every night (And every night)_

_ I will dream (I will dream)_

_ And you'll see (And you'll see)_

_ That this is my dream (What you'll be)_

_ And you'll see_

_ Every night I will always dream (Cause every night)_

_ And every night_

_ And every night_

_ I will dream (I will dream)_

* * *

The crowds cheered, clapped, even cried for the futuristic hedgehog. Flowers were thrown onto the court, which Silver gladly accepted.

**All hail the Doc! Nah, I'm just kidding. You gotta bake...a pie with Amy and Cream. 1) No killing/harming them. 2) No adding some "Extra Ingredient" or some gadget into the pie. 3) Sonic and Shadow will taste test it. **

"WHAT! The ONE chance I get to kill those pesky hedgehogs, AND I CAN'T DO IT AT ALL! ?"

"Wanna face the dire consequences?" Hyper challenged.

"0_o;; Fine, I'll help the little brats..."

"Hey Egghead!" Sonic called. "Make sure it's blueberry!"

"No! Make it apple!" Shadow cried out.

"Actually, we're gonna make a cherry pie," Cream said. "I hope you don't mind, Mr. Sonic and Mr. Shadow."

Since both hedgehogs would never wanna scare a little girl, they both didn't mind. And the pie turned out delicious, considering Eggman probably never baked once in his life.

**Espio...dance...robot. **

We're gonna skip that part, say that he epically failed, and everyone had a good laugh.

**It's Vector! I think I take back the insignificance thing with The Chaotix cause these guys are awesome! Anyways, since you're the detective brains of the group(if you played Sonic Heroes, you would get it), answer this detective scenario. There is a bomb under this studio and only Amy, Tails, Cosmo, Mephilies, and E-123 Omega knows about it. It's set off to explode in five minutes! Quickly, find the person who REALLY knows about it using those five people.**

**-Anon DragonRider **

"A wise choice, my good man," Hyper said. "Saying the Chaotix are insignificant is like a fist to the face for us fangirls."

"Enough chit-chat! This place's rigged to blow in 5 minutes!" Bolt called. "Which means I gotta help my mates!" The co-host ran toward the detectives.

"Since when are YOU a Chaotix detective! ?" Rouge questioned.

"I've been one ever since I was found in that alleyway 7 years ago." _(Spoiler Alert for my next story plot!) _

_4 minutes and 59 seconds later..._

Turned out Amy planted the bomb. It was to get revenge on Bolt for the hammer thing _("But I didn't damage it!")_, and to get outta the show. Speaking of 'getting outta the show'...

"Can we end this segment already?" a tired Knuckles complained.

"Not yet, Red Head." the host replied. "The authoress wants two choice people to do a dare she had in mind for a while."

"What's the dare, dear?" Vanilla asked.

When Hyper looked at the request, she burst out laughing, surprising the echidna and rabbit.

"BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! O-M-GOSH I'D JUST _KNEW_ SHE'D DO SOMETHIN' LIKE THAT!"

Because the host was currently having a mad laughing fit, Knuckles decided to read the dare.

**For Bolt and Espio: Sing "The Last Night" by Skillet.**

**-HyperTomboi429 **

"Yo, Gray Girl! This one's for you!" The co-host came over, and read the request. When she finished, the hedgehog was completely red in the face.

"I-I-I gotta s-sing a d-duet? A-And with Sensei! ?" _(Note: Bolt calls Espio "Sensei", which means "teacher" in Japanese) _

"Bingo! So start singin', hedgehog!" Hyper, now over her laughter, pulled out her baton and pointed to a pile of instruments, which instantly began playing on their own. A microphone appeared in the hands of the co-host and the ninja. Having no other choice, they began to sing.

* * *

_[Espio]_

_You come to me with your scars on your wrist_

_ You tell me this will be the last night feeling like this_

_[Bolt]_

_I just came to say goodbye _

_I didn't want you to see me cry, _

_I'm fine_

_[Both]_

_But I know it's a lie _

_This is the last night you'll spend alone_

_ Look me in the eyes so I know you know_

_ I'm everywhere you want me to be_

_ The last night you'll spend alone _

_I'll wrap you in my arms and I won't let go_

_ I'm everything _

_You need me to be_

_[Espio]_

_Your parents say everything is your fault_

_ But they don't know you like I know you_

_ they don't know you at all_

_[Bolt]_

_I'm so sick of when they say_

_ It's just a phase, you'll be o.k._

_ you're fine_

_[Both]_

_But I know it's a lie _

_This is the last night you'll spend alone_

_ Look me in the eyes so I know you know_

_ I'm everywhere you want me to be_

_ The last night you'll spend alone _

_I'll wrap you in my arms and I won't let go_

_ I'm everything _

_You need me to be_

_[Espio]_

_ The night is so long when_

_ everything's wrong If _

_you give me a chance I will help you hold on_

_ Tonight _

_Tonight_

_[Both]_

_This is the last night you'll spend alone _

_Look me in the eyes so I know you know_

_ I'm everywhere you want me to be _

_The last night you'll spend alone _

_I'll wrap you in my arms and I won't let go _

_I'm everything _

_You need me to be_

_[Espio]_

_I won't let you say goodbye_

_ And I'll be your reason why_

_ The last night away from me_

_ Away from me_

* * *

The audience went wild as their applauding echoed across the gymnasium. Some were cheering loudly, saying the two performers made the perfect duet. Others were weeping over the beautiful performance. Even Shadow and Eggman were crying, which is a once-in-a-blue-moon event. Someone from the roaring crowds threw a bouquet of white roses that landed in the hands of Bolt. She turned to her teacher, and said her thanks by wrapping her arms around him. The spectators cheered even louder, as some sensed a spark of romance in the air.

And the whole time, Mephilies was scowling in the corner, swearing revenge on Espio for "taking the love of his life".

* * *

_**Well THAT'S a sappy way to end things. Before you dudes start the criticism, I already told you guys I suck at writing anything romantic. So yeah. Anyways, I'm tired, there's nothing to do, and I have an apple I wanna eat. So as Sonic once said, "Gotta juice!**_


	5. Chapter 5: SHOOP DA WHOOP Assassinations

_**Chapter 5: SHOOP DA WHOOP Assassinations!**_

_**Author's Note: I'm REALLY sorry for not updating sooner! But my life's been busy, even during summer break (you can thank my brother's baseball tournaments for that). The other reason is the lack of PMs, and the fact that you guys send in your sets via review, which I DID! NOT! WANT! *sigh* Anyway, here's another chapter for ya'll!**_

_**Disclaimer: Still own nothing, which sucks big time. -_-;;**_

* * *

"Dude, what are ya doing?"

Hyper glared at Mephilies, who was in the middle of setting up a trap. I don't know what it's suppose to do, but it involves three barrels of melted chocolate, a mattress, several bear traps, and see-through rubber. Take a wild guess.

"What's it look like I'm doing?" the darkness-incarnate responded. "I'm plotting my revenge!" _(For those who are confused, read the last chapter 'cause I'm NOT gonna explain everything) _

"Plot your revenge later; we got us some truths and dares!"

* * *

**Set 1:**

**Dare: **

**I dare Silver and Shadow to switch shoes. **

The two hedgehogs did so, and everyone that day had the very same thought:

"Wow... those boots don't suit Shadow at all."

So while the life-form was scowling, the futuristic was trying to stop the rocket shoes, but alas, he couldn't. And that's why Silver crashed into the wall and blacked out.

**Sonic, try to eat this chili dog (its rubber ;) ) **

"Alright, I'm starved!" The hedgehog bit down and-

_*SQUEAK!* _

"... What the?" Upon hearing the strange noise, Sonic took a closer look at the chili dog, and saw it had a shiny glare to it. The food was indeed made of rubber.

"Cool, a chew toy!" That's when the blue hedgehog's animal instincts kicked in, and he began to furiously bite on the toy. _(Who else did not see this coming? *raises hand*)_

**Everybody, try to answer this riddle (you can't look it up): what's yours, but other people use the most?**

Many people came up with reasonable solutions, but each answer had flaws. It wasn't until Bolt suggested the answer was "your own name" when everyone finally understood.

**Amy, try to make my OC Luna smile without being eaten (she's in my bio and she loves to eat smaller animals). **

"Who's 'Luna'?" Amy asked.

"According to her bio," Hyper said. "Luna is the Grim Reaper in a wolf form. She can turn into a werewolf, shape-shift, use telekinesis, and can control anyone. Her weapon is a guitar that can transform into a sword/scythe. The weapon has demonic powers and designs that, when looked at from the right angle, form a skull. And that's just a simplified description."

The pink hedgehog was clearly scared, but tried to hide it with snide remarks.

"What? That's all? Girl sounds like a pushover."

"Then let's make it more interesting." Bolt commented. "If you can't make Luna smile within 5 minutes, you become her dinner. Sound like a deal, Pinky?"

"... Deal." And the girls shook on it.

"Smart move, Pinky. Ok, lower the cage!"

A glass dome fell over Amy's head, and the wolf OC appeared. One look, and Amy instantly knew Hyper's vague description was an understatement.

_We are skipping this part 'cause it's waaaaaaaaaay too boring. And just for the record, Amy didn't succeed and became Luna's latest meal. Werewolves have no respect for their victims..._

**Everybody, beat up Mario. **

**-NecromancyIsMyGame **

"Everyone ready?" Bolt looked at all the contestants, each armed to the teeth with weapons. One person, whose name won't be given _(*cough*Shadow*cough*)_, even brought a "Shoop Da Whoop" Laser Gun.

"WEEEEEEEEE'RE READYYYYYYYY!" _(Spot the reference? :P)_

"ATTACK, MOBIANS! TAKE BACK THE FAME YOU DESERVE!"

"CHARRRRRRRRGE!"

"_**IMMA FIRIN' MAH LAZAH!**__**"**_

"Oh, mama mi-"

_The following image has been blocked, and no Marios were harmed during the war scene (Ok, maybe one, but the dude tripped on a rock). Ya happy, Nintendo?_

"YES! Now Luigi'll become Nintendo's mascot!" Hyper cheered.

"Celebrate later," Bolt remarked. "We have another set!"

* * *

**Set 2:**

**Before I start the truths and dares, I'd like to give some gifts. **

**Shadow, here is a Spartan laser. It is a laser gun that POINTS INTO OBLIVION! I'm being so nice. You're my favorite Sonic character. **

The life-form stared in awe at the weapon, like it was made of solid gold.

"...Awesoooooome..." was his only remark before pointing the gun at Sonic.

"Hey Faker! _THIS. IS. SPARTA!__"_ Before the blue hedgehog could react, he was already shot.

**Here Tails, have a cookie, because you're my second favorite character.**

"Thanks! Ooo, shortbread..."

**Now for the truths and dares.**

**Truths: **

**Vector: Why do you love Vanilla? **

"W-Well, she's perfect! I-I mean, she's so kind, caring, polite; she knows how to listen, rarely gets angry, and..." By now the crocodile had turned redder than Knuckles.

"OK! That's enough." Apparently said echidna had gotten pretty irritated with the answer.

Vanilla, on the other hand, was very thankful. "I didn't know you thought so much about me, Vector. Thank you!" _(Still suck at romance...)_

**Shadow: Is Silver your son? **

Their response?: "WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAT! ?"

"Well apparently," Hyper commented. "in the comics, there's a rumor that Silver is somehow Shadow's descendent from 200 years in the future. What's even weirder is that Shadow's 'wife' is Amy."

"THAT'S ABSURD! COMPLETE NONSENSE!" Shadow cried.

"WHAT! I WOULD NEVER MARRY THAT CREEP!" Amy retaliated.

"Then where were you 30 years from now? You weren't even mentioned in 'Sonic Universe' # 5-8!" Bolt commented.

The gray hedgehog took the silence as proof that Amy was stumped.

**Rouge: Why do you want the Master Emerald, it's not like you're in love with it?**

"I happen to be a jewel collector as well as a jewel thief. And I see the Master Emerald as the ultimate prize. Besides, it's just _begging_ to be stolen!"

**Dares:**

**Omega: Here is an assassin mission, here the instructions: you have to go to Atlanta, Georgia in U.S.A, and the person you have to kill Justin Bieber. **

_In Atlanta, Georgia..._

The large robot managed to sneak up on the teenager without being seen. And then the chaos ensured.

"MUST ELIMINATE TARGET #666, CODENAMED 'JUSTIN BEIBER'."

_**IMMA FIRIN' MAH LAZAH!**_

"AHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

_Later on, back at the gym..._

What remained of Omega was now scrap metal. He never stood a chance against those fangirls...

But hey, Justin Beiber's dead. :P

**Mephilies: Beat up Amy with this baseball bat. **

"But I can't hit a girl. Even if said girl wanted to kill me." Mephilies protested.

"What if I told ya Amy tried to kill Bolt - more than once?" Hyper whispered.

From that day on, everyone who saw the horrors made a mental note to stay away from the darkness-incarnate, especially when the issue involves a certain gray hedgehog.

**Sonic: Punch Metal Sonic repetitively in **that place**. **

**-Aakash98 **

"Again people, no swearing allowed." Hyper groaned.

"REVENGE!" Sonic cried as he attacked Metal Sonic.

"THE PAAAAAAIN! WHY DID THE DOCTOR INSTALL THAT SENSES PROGRAM IN THE FIRST PLACE! ?"

"Hey Doc," Bolt said to Eggman. "You're gonna need these." She shoved a large box filled to the brim with tools and metal into his hands.

"I think this here's a good time to end," Hyper stated. "So PEACE SUCKAS!"

* * *

_**Tired... That's all I have to say..**_


	6. Chapter 6: Worst Vacation EVER!

_**Chapter 6: Worst. Vacation. EVER!**_

_**Disclaimer: ...I'm not gonna say it anymore...**_

* * *

"FOUL BALL! That's your sixth one in a row! You're on a roll today, Pinky."

"Quit rubbing it in, will ya? I'm bound to get a home-run next time!"

"That's what you said the last time you batted. And the time before that, and the time before _that_, and-"

"HEY! Whatcha doing?"

Amy was practicing her hitting skills on the baseball diamond, with Bolt pitching and keeping track. At least, they _were_ until Hyper called out to them.

"We're playing baseball; what does it look like?" Amy commented.

"You're gonna have to play sports later. Everyone's waiting for you guys." the hybrid replied.

"SONIC'S WAITING! ? FOR ME! ? OH MY GOSH HE'S ACTUALLY _WANTING_ TO SEE ME!"

"Wait, I never said t-"

Before Hyper could finish talking, she and Bolt were dragged against their will, headed to the school gym.

They were, at least, until Amy ran straight through a Warp Ring, and arrived at a beach, along with the others.

And all their reactions were: "WHAT THE HECK! ?"

Hyper spoke up and said, "Yeah, did I mention Anon DragonRider wanted us to spend a day at Paradise Cove from 'King of the Hill'?"

"The jerk's obviously up to something," Silver mentioned. "Why would he send us, the guys who beat him up, to a place such as this?"

Everyone agreed that the situation was very strange. The one who should be getting revenge instead sent them to a bright, sunny beach on a perfect day.

"I'm sure he had reasons," Bolt stated. "But we'll cross that bridge when we get to it. I say we start the requests."

* * *

**Set 1:**

**Anon is shown on a camera with a broken leg. Luckily, that's the only thing they actually hit. "I created a cloaked multi-dimension with a Barrier of Arceus so you can't shoot me again, but I have been injured and I'm going to take out my anger on...EGGMAN!" **

"Wait, wha-"

**(A note flies next to Eggman)**

**Eggman: In your hand is a button. If you push it, the insignificant people will blow up, including Sonic. Press it. (XD Just kidding, everyone I said is insignificant AND Eggman, not Sonic, will blow up, but this is written in invisible ink!) **

"FINALLY I'LL HAVE MY REVENGE!"

*click* _**BOOOOOM!**_

All the insignificant people and Eggman blew up on the spot. Unfortunately, the reviewer also ticked off three individuals _(I'll give you a hint: one has two tails, the other is emo but he doesn't admit it, and the last REALLY loves music)_.

"REVENGE FOR OUR LOVED ONES!" A battle cry emitted from Tails, Shadow, and Vector.

"Just _try_ and stop me!"

**Yo Sonic, Tails. Look at your friends, now back to me. Now back to them, then to me. I'm flipping you off. Where're your shoes? I burned them. And there's not A **DANG** THING YOU CAN DO ABOUT IT! **

"NOOOOOOOOO! NOT MY RUNNING SHOES!" Sonic cried out.

Tails took it even harder, saying his shoes was a gift before his parents were killed _(Nice going, Anon. You made a 12-year-old who's been called a freak all his life cry. I hope you're happy T_T)_.

**Ugh...Amy, close your eyes, for I have a Sonic surprise! **

The pink hedgehog did so, and was immediately pelted with Sonic plushies - made of solid steel.

"OW! OUCH! STOP THAT!"

**Shadow, the nukes-man of Sega. You magically have a RPG (Rocket Powered Gun). You know what to do. **

"Alright! Time for payback! HEY FAKER! I GOT A SURPRISE FOR YA!"

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! RUN AWAAAAAAAAAAY!"

**Umm...Big, DO - and I cannot stress this enough - NOT MOVE. I stuffed your fur with large amounts of methane and gunpowder. One move could blow up the whole studio! **

Thankfully, the cat _didn't_ move, giving enough time for Knuckles to toss Big into the sea. Everyone who heard the massive explosion that day thought the world was gonna end earlier than December 21, 2012.

**Hello Cream. Want a lollipop? Here's a infinity button for it! **

In 5 seconds flat, a large pile of lollipops formed in front of Cream, who was greatly delighted.

**And the rest of you, have you ever heard of Paradise Cove? I watched about it on "King of the Hill". It even has a hot spring! Alright, now the real dare is, everyone must stay a day at Paradise Cove. (If you still don't know about it, it's basically a nude beach, hot springs, and a nude hotel.) **

"HOT SPRING! ? WHERE?" And Hyper rushed off faster than one could say "Chaos Control".

"Great. She's gonna go into 'Kid Icarus Fangirl' mode." Bolt sighed _(Play "Kid Icarus: Uprising" to fully understand)_.

**Sounds easy, doesn't it? Well here's where the embarrassing part comes in: You can't wear ANY clothes. (That also includes shoes and headgear [This is kinda revenge on them for breaking my leg]) If you do and you enter there, I'll instantly vaporize them with my Vapor Sniper X2000 Series. I suggest you guys pair up so you don't get lost. (A note flies to Sonic, saying "Sonic, that's your cue to pick anyone besides Amy A.S.A.P!") Have fun! :D**

**-Anon DragonRider **

"SAY WHAT!"

And just like that, all clothes and clothes-related items disappeared, even for the hosts, who were NOT pleased. The boys - besides Eggman and Charmy, who actually HAD clothes - remained indifferent, while the girls were plenty humiliated. As for the robots, they didn't have clothes, but the reviewer managed to find a loop-hole. Hence why Omega and Metal Sonic now had their paint scratched off.

The only highlight of the dare was Shadow, who said that Bolt really _did_ look like a boy _(if you get what I'm saying)_. Which is why he was set on fire _(not Blaze's doing)_, thrown into the sea, and got bitten by a shark who was randomly swimming by.

Long story short, this dare was _CrAaAaAaAaAaZy!_

* * *

**Set 2:**

**Shadow: I dare you to kiss one of contestants on the lips (you have to choose)**

**-nunyabusinessbenoit **

Hyper managed to fish the life-form out of the water and successfully revive him. It wasn't a hard decision for Shadow, as he chose Maria.

And we are gonna skip that part 'cause I can't handle mushy stuff like that, much less write it.

* * *

**Set 3:**

**Rouge: Crush Knuckles with the Emerald! Sorry Knuckles... At least you get it back? **

**-Hello I Am A Person **

The instant the Master Emerald made contact with Knuckles' head, it split in half, right down the middle. And Rouge took this as further proof that the echidna really does have a thick skull. Ouch...

* * *

**Set 4:**

**OK, HERE I GO!**

**Eggman: Dude, have you ever considered losing weight?**

"This isn't weight! It's scientific knowledge that didn't find room in my brain!" the doctor replied.

"Yeah 'cause his brain's so small!" Sonic snickered.

"SHUT UP, HEDGEHOG!"

**Shadow: Go up on that stage and SAY SUMPTHIN' FUNNEH! :D **

He got on stage, but instead of saying something, he began to act like GIR from "Invader Zim". But at least he made everyone crack up.

**Anyone: SOMEONE PUSH MEPHILIES INTO THE PIT. BWAHAHAHA! **

"But the Pit of Nightmares isn't here." the darkness-incarnate stated.

"No, but we have a POOL FULL OF SHARKS!" And before Mephilies could react, he was tossed in by Bolt.

*bite* *chomp* _"__AHHHH THE PAIN!__"_

**Charmy: Charmy, what are your thoughts on...wasps? **

"They're the worst cousins ever. That's all I have to say."

**Cheese: CHAOOOOOOOOOOOO! **

Apparently whatever the reviewer said was an insult to Cheese, as he began to shout angrily at the person before Cream calmed him down.

**Sonic: I couldn't think of anything, so...HAVE A CHILI DOG! **

**Done! For now.**

**-Destiny of Awe **

"YAAAAAAY CHILI DOG!"

The sun was setting, and Hyper suggested now was a good time to end.

"Ok, we better check into the hotel for tonight. So PEACE SUCKAS!"

* * *

_**I'm tired, I'm hungry, there's another baseball game tomorrow, I want "Rhythm Thief and the Emperor's Treasure" to come out NOW, and my iPod Touch is screwing up on me. Yeah, life sucks..**_


	7. Chapter 7: Happy Birthday!

_**Chapter 7: Happy Birthday!**_

_**I totally forgot today's a special day for a special someone! Forgive me if this chapter sucks; I'm kinda rushing this. No truths and dares today, sorry. Anyways, let the celebratin' begin!**_

_**Disclaimer: Still own nothin'...**_

* * *

"_HAPPY 21st BIRTHDAY, SONIC!__"_

The cheers and applauds echoed across the gym, surprising the blue hedgehog. Blue and gold decorations surrounded the area. Presents were piled high in one of the corners. And in the center of the court stood a large, tall, blue birthday cake, topped with 21 gold-colored candles.

"Awesome! I can't believe you guys remembered!" Sonic exclaimed.

"Well, truth be told, the authoress nearly forgot," Hyper admitted. "You can thank Tails for the reminder."

"Either way, this party ROCKS!"

"And it's gonna get even better!" Bolt yelled out. She and the Chaotix were on stage, instruments at the ready. Thankfully, Vector wasn't gonna be singing, as he was currently tuning a bass guitar. The co-host had volunteered to be the band's vocals today, so everyone didn't have to worry about going deaf _(no offense, Vector)_.

The team started to play "Endless Possibilities", one of Sonic's favorite songs. This was later followed by "Sonic Heroes", "His World", and "Reach for the Stars" before the band began to take song requests.

After a hesitant song of "Follow Me" _(asked from you-know-who [*cough*Amy*cough*])_, Sonic figured it'd be the perfect time to blow out the candles and cut the cake. While the hedgehog began to make his wish _(American birthday tradition)_, everyone began to sing.

* * *

_Happy birthday to yooooou,_

_Happy birthday to yooooou,_

_Happy birthday, dear Sonic,_

_Happy birthday to yooooou!_

_(And many moooooore!)_

* * *

After the candles were blown out, the cake was eaten, and Charmy calmed down from his sugar rush _(he shouldn't have eaten that second slice...)_, it was present time!

The majority of the gifts were heat-resistant running shoes, enough to last for the rest of the year - hopefully. Sonic also got an MP3 player, a photo album showing all his adventures, and for some reason a fake Chaos Emerald _(thanks a lot, Shadow...)_.

"Here dude. This one's from me." Hyper handed Sonic her gift, concealed in a long, white gift box with a silver ribbon.

Inside laid a medieval sword with a golden handle. The weapon was tucked away in a dark blue sheath, decorated with red and sky blue gemstones. The sword was pulled out, and Sonic looked in awe. The weapon greatly resembled Caliburn, but the blade was pure white with a blue glint. It was a true work of art.

"Made it myself," the co-host said. "I heard of your adventures in King Arthur's realm, and it gave me the idea to make that sword. Turned out a **whole** lot better than Bolt's."

"This is amazing..." the blue hedgehog said in shock. "I love it! Thanks!"

"No probs, Sonic. Happy birthday!"

* * *

The rest of the party lasted for hours, and everyone left tired, yet happy.

Everyone that is, except Eggman. He had spent the whole time watching from afar, completely forgotten. Or so he thought.

"Hey Doctor..." Bolt's voice completely shocked Eggman in the dead silence. "How ya doing?"

"Horrible..." was his reply. "Everyone celebrated that hedgehog's birthday, yet completely forgot today was MINE as well! Talk about adding insult to injury..."

"Umm, Doctor... Not **everyone** forgot..."

This took Eggman by surprise. Someone actually remembered?

"Yeah... the authoress didn't forget, and she sent her regards. I remembered as well..." the hedgehog admitted. "So for what it's worth, Happy birthday, Eggman."

"...Thank you..."

* * *

_**Another sappy way to end a chapter! But anyway; yeah everyone remembers Sonic's birthday yet totally neglect the fact that Eggman was also "born" on June 23. What the heck people? Where's your dignity? Eh, whatever... short chapter is short... -_-**_


	8. Chapter 8: THE HORROR!

_**Chapter 8: THE HORROR!**_

_**Author's Note: Ok, I lied. The NEXT chapter will be Bolt's birthday. I figured there was enough sets to start a new chapter already. So for better or for worse, here's the real chapter 8. Warning: Your eyes might bleed! You have been warned...**_

_**Disclaimer: ...**_

* * *

Everyone was gathered around the computer, showing a fanfic called 'A Bolt to the Past'.

"So... the authoress decided to write a story 'bout me, eh?" the co-host said.

"Correct. She had the idea for a while. Then one day she decided, 'why not?'."

"Sweeeeeeet..."

* * *

**Set 1:**

**I walk out of the portal while carrying three boxes.**

**I didn't came to dare anyone. In fact, I want to say, THIS!**

**Yo Sonic, happy late birthday! Here's a present. (inside the box contains a automatic chili dog maker) **

"YAAAAY CHILI DOGS!~" Instantly, a pile of chili dogs appeared in front of Sonic, then were eaten just as fast.

**And Shadow, you got one too. Happy eleventh birthday. (inside his, contains a complete weapon maker, which can make ANY kind of weapon with any kind of tweaks and more.) **

"YES! I wasn't forgotten!" The machine then created a black-and-red laser gun _(Think of the Dark Cannon from 'Super Smash Bros. Brawl')_.

Sonic got the right idea, and ran away extra fast.

**And I didn't forget you Egghead. Here's your present. (Inside his contains a Sonic voodoo doll with actual Sonic fur and comes with fives pins) **

**See you guys and have a good day! I'll resume the regular torture later.**

**-Anon DragonRider**

"Amazing! Let's see if it works." A pin was stabbed through the doll's right foot. At first. nothing happened. And then...

"_AHHHHHHHH! THE PAIN!" _

"YES! IT WORKS!"

* * *

**Set 2:**

**Well, for some reason the 8th chapter does not want to show up, SOOOO I'm a having to review Moi truths and dares from the seventh.**

**Dare For Le Eggomaniac: wear a speedo while singing 'Need Somebody to Love' by JB (he does NOT deserve to have his name written out fully) **

"He's gotta WHAT! ?"

The two hosts _(wearing dark sunglasses)_ started up the music. Eggman began to sing and dance along to the music. By some odd fate, he was worse than Vector.

"AHHHHHHHH! MY EYES ARE BURNING!"

"MAKE IT STOOOOOOOOOP!"

"I THINK MY EARS ARE BLEEDING!"

**Truth for Hyper: Is Mars from Team Galactic there? if so would you mind letting Fox and his (largish) team of Pokemon come (along with his (adoptive) daughter Maria? (go to my home page for more details, yet i don't know why the heck he likes to bash Mars...)**

"Wait, who?"

**Sonic, Sonic, Sonic...what to do to you...AH! i know, The CLOSET with Amy. **

"But we don't have a closet, so HA!" Sonic smirked.

"True, but we do have a locker room!" the host retaliated.

"...oh snap..."

"EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!" And the hedgehog couple(?) disappeared into the girls locker room.

**Tails, you are the BEST fox kit i ever know, so here's a card for free Blizzards of any size for an entire year at DQ. **

"YES! Mint chip Blizzards, here I come!"

**For all others: Read 'Sonic's Legacy' by StoryWolf.**

**-Species Unknown **

We're gonna skip that part 'cause the story's VERY LONG.

* * *

**Set 3:**

**Hahaha thanks for using my dare. Here's some more... **

**Vector: Here's candy 'CAUSE YOUR GREEN! (My favorite color)**

"Cool! Bring on the sweets!"

Instantly, a mound of lollipops, salt-water taffy, and fruit chews _(all green)_ fell on the crocodile's head, knocking him out.

**Charmy: TELL ME A STORY!**

"OK! It's called 'The Ugly Barnacle'." Everyone began to listen.

"'Once, there was an ugly barnacle. He was so ugly, that everyone died.' The End."

Silence. And then...

"THAT DIDN'T HELP AT ALL!" the reviewer cried _(Spot the reference? :P)_.

**Sonic: Happy two-days-ago birthday! Here's a whole sack of chili dogs. You have to have to eat it all and... 21 BIRTHDAY PUNCHES!**

**-Hello I Am A Person**

_One sack of chili dogs and 21 punches to the face later..._

"Listen up readers!" Hyper yelled into the mic. "Next chapter, we're celebrating the birthday of Bolt the Element-hog!"

"That's right, dudes 'n dudettes!" the co-host called out. "So send me some presents! And make sure it's candy, specifically Skittles, Starbursts, and M&Ms!"

"Until then, PEACE SUCKAS!"

* * *

_**Tired... again..**_


	9. Chapter 9: Happy Birthday, Again!

_**Chapter 9: Happy Birthday, Again!**_

_**And here's the chapter I promised to you all! Thanks for all the gifts you sent to Bolt, as well as other truths and dares. Now let's get this party started!**_

_**Disclaimer: T_T**_

* * *

"We're goin' on a cruise! ?"

"AWESOME!"

"NOT AWESOME!"

The last comment came from Sonic, whose hydrophobia/aqua-phobia _(the fear of water)_ was kicking in again.

"Ah, quit being a sissy, Blue Boy." Hyper stated. "Besides, I heard the ship's **really** big. So you'll have tons of room to run around."

"That still doesn't help me!"

"Buck up, will ya? Bolt wants everyone to be happy for her birthday, and all you're doing is whining! Now let's move it!"

_After traveling through a Warp Ring..._

The crew arrived on a large cruise ship set for a three-day journey around the world, courtesy of **Troy168**. A new boom-box - sent by **belameyer.25** - was playing "Knight of the Wind" by Crush 40. Set aside was a mound of candy, gifts from **Species Unknown** and **canikostar99**. There was also a carmel apple from **Anon DragonRider**, which was really a piece of metal in disguise _(don't tell anyone... *wink wink*)_.

The ship was decorated with silver streamers, black-and-white balloons, and a banner saying "Happy Birthday!" Underneath was a large pile of presents from the Sonic cast, the authoress, and the host. A huge birthday cake with white frosting and several candles completed the look. The host stepped up the mic and spoke.

"Ok before we start celebrating, we have some sets from the reviewers,"

A collection of groans and boos emitted from the crowd, which Hyper rolled her eyes at.

"Hey, it wasn't my choice, 'k? So stop complaining..."

* * *

**Set 1:**

**I have a dare **_***evil smirk***_**... first of all we need to turn Sonic into a kitten... as in an Earth kitten. He has to be all cute and fuzzy and melt-your-heart small for this to work **_**(and not able to speak any sort of human language or else he might get blasted to oblivion even if it's against the next part of my dare)**_**... and now the second part is you have to give him to Shadow **_**(Dun Dun Duuuuuuuuh!)**_**... and he has to hold Sonic in the kitten form **_**(no Yaoi I remember these things *innocent face*)**_** for three minutes and actually pet him and is not aloud to harm, maim, or destroy the cat in any way form or fashion. I'd love to see how Shadow would react to that one.**

**-canikostar99**

"Done and done!" Using her powers, Hyper transformed Sonic into a Siamese kitten. He had blue fur, dark eyes with a green glint, and white paws.

Thankfully, Bolt had already tied up Amy so she wouldn't disrupt the party, and _(in this case)_ go all fangirl on the new Sonic.

"Meow?"

"_**AWWWWWWWWW!"**_

Yes, Sonic was that adorable.

"And now for the horrid part," Bolt tossed the hedgehog-turned-kitten toward Shadow. "Pet him for three minutes. And do not harm the guy in any way, shape, or form."

Turned out that wasn't difficult for the life-form. Apparently Sonic's new looks _(and cuteness)_ made him irresistible for anyone, even people like Shadow.

* * *

**Set 2:**

**Hello, here's my present for Bolt, well actually, it's a present for everyone, everybody **_**(Including the OC's)**_** will be taking part in a three day cruise around the world **_**(And Bolt gets the V.I.P. room since it's her birthday)**_**, but I have some dares for you guys.**

"YEAH FIRST CLASS, BABY! WOOOOOOO!"

**Amy: There's a rare condition of the Sonic T. Hedgehog kissing doll, and I think it's in the basement **_**(Don't tell her that we [Meaning me {Troy} and Greg]will be locking her in the basement for three days with some food, some water and a door that can't be broken down except for Greg since he is really strong, since I don't want her ruining some of the dares) **_

Amy somehow got out of her bonds, and rushed to the basement faster than one could say "Chaos Control!". The door was then locked up tight, and a banging sound was heard 2 minutes later.

"ENJOY YOUR NEW ROOM, PINKY! YOU AIN'T RUININ' MY SPECIAL DAY!"

**Sonic: **_**(Slips a 20 trillion dollars engagement ring in Sonic's glove)**_** Give the ring to Rouge and say the following things in this card **_**(Says: "WILL YOU MARRY ME ROUGE?" on it)**_

Sonic, now back to normal, read the card before saying it out loud. Now knowing the truth, he only gave Rouge the ring and ran to hide in the boys bathroom. This left the bat very confused.

"Uh...what just happened?"

**Tails: If you were ever been framed for something that you didn't committed, call this lawyer **_**(Hands Tails a Phoenix Wright card).**_** Trust me, he's the best.**

"I actually heard of him before. And I was recently told he's got a new rival; a professor of sorts." _(If you understand what Tails is saying, then congratulations! If not, I pity you...)_

**Bolt: Aren't you aware that Espio is cheating on you with Tsuna?**

"But we're not dating! What gave you **that** idea?"

**Rouge: Make-out with Sonic for giving you a great surprise.**

She didn't, and instead gave him a kiss on the cheek.

**That's all, see ya on the cruise.**

**And don't worry, I'm already one step ahead (Turned to see Greg working on his level 3 sentries) HOWS THE SENTRIES GOING!**

**Greg: They're working perfectly, cause the moment Marine step in plain sight on my sentries, she will be blasted away.**

**Got it, so don't worry, everything will be perfectly fine, so relax, and enjoy the boat ride.**

**-Troy168**

"Well that's g-"

"RACCOON AHOY! MAN YOUR STATIONS!"

_**BANG BANG BANG!**_

"...I stand corrected..."

* * *

**Set 3:**

**Dare for Blaze: Don't let Silver know this at any point of your life. Blaze, kiss Silver, then stab him. **

"WHAT! NO!" Both the hedgehog and the cat began to protest about the stabbing part.

"Hey, I hate that part as much as you do," Bolt commented. "But it's gotta be done, unless you wanna face your fears."

The two eventually agreed, and forgave each other for the upcoming events.

_One kiss, one stab, and one revival thanks to a fairy later..._

"Oh man, I had the most awesome dream-turned-nightmare..." a now revived Silver said.

**Espio, Silver, and Knuckles truth: What qualities do you look for in a girl?**

for Knuckles: attractive, intelligent, caring and kind, stubborn _(in a good way)_, protective _(for the Master Emerald)_, interested in history and treasure hunting

for Silver: pretty, smart, devoted, adventurous, peace-loving, selfless, never gives up, a little quiet and shy

for Espio: beautiful, wise, quiet, mysterious, devoted, a bit laid-back, knows how to fight, respects others

**I dare Sonic or Blaze to get Liza **_**(my OC)**_** to talk about her past without her passing out. Your story rocks.**

**-Bluemist45**

Unfortunately, the newcomer fainted the moment the question was asked. Poor girl...

* * *

_After Liza was teleported back..._

"Now to get this party started!"

"_**WOOOOOOOOOOHOOOOOOOOOOOO!"**_

The boom-box started playing "Telephone" by Lady Gaga _(the song's stuck in my head, ok?)_, and some began to sing along _(thankfully, Vector and Eggman weren't)_. More music played, including "Not Afraid" by Eminem and a remix of "Dreams of an Absolution".

And then Charmy began to repeat all the swear words he heard in "Not Afraid". So after a good mouth-washing and some scolds from the other detectives, Bolt wanted to get to the cake. Candles were lit, and the traditional birthday song began.

* * *

_Happy birthday to you,_

_Happy birthday to you,_

_Happy birthday, dear Bolt,_

_Happy birthday to you!_

_(and many moooooooore!)_

* * *

_One cake eating, followed by seconds, and one sugar rush from (surprisingly) Cream..._

"AWESOME! Thanks guys!"

The gifts consisted of an Extreme Gear board, a PSP with 'Sonic Rivals 1 and 2', a scabbard for Bolt's sword, a microphone, and candy.

Oh yeah, and a time bomb that got thrown overboard _(thanks a lot, Amy...)_.

Mephilies gave Bolt a bouquet of black tulips. She said her thanks by hesitantly giving him a quick peck on the cheek _(Note: This is not a sign of affection! Remember, she wants everyone to be happy)_. This made him pass out, and he got thrown into the basement to keep Amy company _(Ya see? Bolt __**still**__ hates him!)_.

* * *

_Later that night..._

Despite the fact several people drank Monster and Gatorade at the party, everyone was fast asleep. Except one.

In the V.I.P room, Bolt was staring out the window, gazing at the stars and thinking. She had gotten gifts from everyone but a single person.

_**WHOOSH!**_

Surprised, the hedgehog scanned the room for any intruders, yet saw no one. Instead, she found a bundle of white roses, with a note.

"_I didn't forget; not on your special day."_

* * *

_**I typed this a day early 'cause there's a baseball game tomorrow. And I think it's the play-offs. Either way, this chapter's done and ready!**_

_**Oh yeah, and more sappy endings. Seriously, am I that prone for such things? As for who sent the roses; you guess who it is! **_**(Hint: It's NOT Mephilies! The dude's locked in the basement and probably getting mistaken for Sonic thanks to Amy**


	10. Chapter 10: WE'RE BACK, BABY!

_**Chapter 10: WE'RE BACK BABY!**_

_**Oh crap, I hadn't updated in so loooooooong! So yeah, sue me...ANYway! For all Americans and even the non-Americans out there, Happy late Fourth of July! Did anything catch on fire? No? Dang it all...Ok, reason for no updates:**_

_**1) Lack of motivation**_

_**2) Lack of ideas**_

_**3) I couldn't find the laptop I use to write my stories**_

_**4) We had a party the other day, which means a ton of chores**_

_**5) The Internet got screwy with me today**_

_**But enough complaining for now. I'm back, and slightly better than ever! And no opener today. Let's get started!**_

_**Disclaimer: *death glare*** _

* * *

**Set 1:**

**Hello and I'm back with more Questions and Dares with a combined intensity of OVER NINE THOUSAND!**

**Hey Sonic, check out the new shoes I got YOOOOOU! _-falls flat on face, due to my own new shoes, which normally don't have laces-_ Man, I'm falling all the time ever since I got these shoes..._-drops the new shoes next to_ Sonic-**

The new shoes looked like the ones Sonic had at the moment, except the gold buckle was now silver, and the soles were pure white instead of gray.

"Cool! Thanks dude."

**Taaaaaaaaiiiiils...I like trains! _-get run over by a steamtrain-_**_  
_

"Wait, what?"

And then Tails got run over by a locomotive _(Is that how it's spelled?)_.

**Knuckles, the man with the plan. The Master Emerald is in a underground Arctic lake near the South Pole that's being guarded by a giant, red, fiery three-headed dog, or Cerberus _(in lament's terms)_, along with two medium-sized Centaurs. How are you going to get it out? **

"I say we find out!" And so everyone was dragged off to Antartica.

_Later on, at the South Pole..._

The Master Emerald was placed on a stand made of ice, where everyone could see it. They could also see a pair of creatures, half-man and half-horse. The third creature was a large fiery dog with three heads. No doubt the dog was Cerberus, guardian of the Greek Underworld.

Knuckles, who was wearing a green scarf and matching cap, looked up in amazement and determination. He was ready.

"NO ONE TAKES THE MASTER EMERALD FROM ME!"

_We are sorry to say the following events have been removed, because the video camera got smashed by a Centaur during the fight. And now he owes Amy money._

The red echidna came back victorious, but also very injured and unconsious.

**Shadows in the world...get laid...down on a backless chair by anyone. Gonna be hard to get balanced on that thing.**

**-Anon DragonRider **

"I don't get it..."

* * *

**Set 2:**

**Now who could that have been? _(Iz listening to "Man in the Mirror" so if any of my questions have weird things in them that deal with mirrors, blame that)_.**

**Dare for Mephiles: Look in this mirror and tell us what you see. _(Don't tell him but it show one's worst fears)_**

The mirror in question was oval-shaped, with a navy-blue frame and a skull symbol on top. The darkness-incarnate looked at it for 2 minutes before jumping away, screeching in fear. We still don't know what he saw, but he said this:

"Knife...blood...ring...white...she...he...horror, horror, HORROR!" _(Can anyone please decifer that?)_

**Truth for Bolt: Who was the one that left you those white roses? **

"Uh, well...I-I...um, I...r-really...don't know..." By now the co-host had turned very red in the face.

"Don't worry, people. We all know she's lying, so we'll find out some day." Hyper said.

**Dare for Tails: Make a MJ robot that dances and sings "Man in the Mirror".**

**-Species Unknown **

"Wait...by 'MJ', do they mean Michal Jordan, or Michal Jackson?" the fox asked.

"Do both, just in case."

_One robot building later..._

In split seconds of arrival, the robot began to sing, dance, and make slam dunks like a pro.

* * *

**Set 3:**

**MORE DARES!**

**Bolt: Singing wasn't enough so DANCE THE ROBOT WITH ESPIO! **

Since they didn't want a repeat of last time, they instead did the moonwalk Michal-Jackson style. The robot then joined, playing "Thriller".

**Espio: What kind of name is Espio?**

**-Hello I Am A Person **

"It means 'I spy' in Spanish. It could also be a pun on 'espionage'."

"And...done!"

The cast turned to see Hyper standing next to several fireworks. The largest one had Amy, Shadow, and Big - who were gagged - tied to it. The host lit a match, and set the fuses on fire.

_**ZING! BANG BANG BOOOOOOM!**_

The fireworks took off, lighting up the sky. The one with the three characters then exploded, creating a pink-red-and-indigo American flag in the air. Everyone else watched in awe at the sights.

"HAPPY LATE FOURTH OF JULY! PEACE, SUCKAS!"

* * *

_**Holy crap it's been FOREVER! Really sorry 'bout the lack of updates. But ya'll understand, right? *narrowly avoids incoming missles* Sheesh, girl can't get a break...**_


	11. Chapter 11: YAY BRAWL! 8D

_**Chapter 11: YAY BRAWL! 8D**_

_**Disclaimer: Well, what do YOU think?**_

* * *

**Set 1:**

**We never got fire works because of a drought causing a LOT of fire hazards. Any way, since I like fire...Shadow, here's a flame thrower with unlimited fuel. Burn anyone you wish. Just be careful. It will explode if used for too long. **

Unfortunately, the life-form didn't hear the warning, as he was too busy burning Sonic alive. This went on for 10 minutes before the flame-thrower exploded, and caused Shadow to catch on fire.

**Tails, here is a lifetime supply of your fave food.**

**-Species Unknown **

"AWESOME!"

And then piles of mint candy rained down on top of the fox, knocking him out.

* * *

**Set 2:**

**Y'know what? You don't have to use this if you're still doing the "only PM" thing, but I know you're not, so I'm sending this anyway. **

**Sonikku: I'm you. Whaddaya think o' THAT? **

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

Apparently he thinks it's horrible.

**Tails: Hmmm... Make a... OH! Make a Mewtwo! I know you can! **

"But we already have a Mewtwo in the audience."

**Amy: Lay off the poor speedster, 'K? He doesn't like the DEATH GRIP HUGS! **

"Come on, I don't hug him to death!" the pink hedgehog protested.

"_YES YOU DO!__"_

**Mephy: I only call you Mephy. Tell Bolt you hate her, then put on a pink dress and skip around Station Square singing "My name is Mephy and I'm a pretty lady! I love shopping in Station Square!". **

_5 minutes later..._

The darkness-incarnate was seen in the city, wearing a pink British dress with a matching parasol _(courtesy of Princess Peach)_. He was also muttering curses under his breath and how he really hated his life.

**Charmy: Here's a Roo Cup. You can get free soda for the rest of the summer! **_**(It's actually 25 cents per refill)**_**. **

**That's it for now. TatlTails out. PEACE!**

**-TatlTails**

"YAY FREE SODA!" _(Wait 'till he finds out the truth :P)_

* * *

**Set 3:**

**Only one...SMASH BROS BRAWL TOURNAMENT! WINNER FIGHTS TABUU AT INTENSE MODE, as a extra.**

**-Anon DragonRider**

"Let's get ready to rumble!"

Everyone was then transported to Final Destination. The fights were 1 life, no time limit, and no items. And since I'm incredibly lazy, here's how the battles went:

* * *

_**Round 1 (Note: if the name's underlined, they won):**_

Sonic the Hedgehog _**V.S.**_ Amy Rose _(this oughtta be gooooood!)_

Shadow the Hedgehog _**V.S.**_ Vanilla the Rabbit _(...what the crud?)_

Vector the Crocodile _**V.S.**_ Miles "Tails" Prower _(uhh...no comment...)_

Rouge the Bat _**V.S.**_ Silver the Hedgehog _(still no comment...)_

Knuckles the Echidna _**V.S.**_ E-123 Omega _(YEAH POWER VERSUS POWER!)_

Cosmo the Seedrian _**V.S.**_ Charmy Bee _(...is anyone finding irony in this?)_

Big the Cat _**V.S.**_ Dr. Ivo "Eggman" Robotnik _(...)_

Metal Sonic _**V.S.**_ Mephilies the Dark _(wow, clone versus clone)_

Blaze the Cat _**V.S.**_ Espio the Chameleon _(again, what the crud?)_

Cream the Rabbit and Cheese the Chao _**V.S.**_ Maria Robotnik the Hedgehog _(long names FTW?)_

* * *

_**Round 2:**_

Cosmo the Seedrian _**V.S.**_ E-123 Omega _(may Chaos have mercy on her soul...)_

Cream the Rabbit and Cheese the Chao _**V.S.**_ Vanilla the Rabbit _(like mother, like daughter?)_

Silver the Hedgehog _**V.S.**_ Mephilies the Dark _(yay, more irony!)_

Sonic the Hedgehog _**V.S.**_ Dr. Ivo "Eggman" Robotnik _(who totally saw this coming?)_

Vector the Crocodile _**V.S.**_ Espio the Chameleon _(once more, no comment)_

* * *

_**Round 3:**_

E-123 Omega _**V.S.**_ Bolt the Element-hog _(sorry, we needed a filler)_

Silver the Hedgehog _**V.S.**_ Cream the Rabbit and Cheese the Chao _(oh boy...)_

Sonic the Hedgehog _**V.S.**_ Espio the Chameleon _(now THIS is a fight!)_

* * *

_**Final Round:**_

Bolt the Element-hog _**V.S.**_ Silver the Hedgehog _**V.S.**_ Espio the Chameleon _(oh my gosh, now THAT'S irony!)_

* * *

_**And the winner is...**_

_**...**_

_**...**_

_**...**_

_**...**_

_**...**_

_**...**_

_**...**_

_**...**_

_**...**_

_**...**_

_**...**_

_**...**_

_**...**_

_**...**_

_**...**_

_**...**_

**…**

**…**

**…**

**…**

**…**

**…**

_**...**_

_**...**_

_**...**_

_**...HOLY CRAP, IT'S A THREE-WAY TIE!**_

* * *

All three fighters were on stage, each wearing a medal with the "Smash Bros" logo _(ya know, that circle with the weird-looking cross?)_. Hyper brought up a large golden trophy lined with several gemstones. Everyone looked pretty envious, mostly Amy and Mephilies.

BTW, the winners lost against Tabuu. Seriously, the dude's already hard enough, and these guys are fighting him on Intense Mode!

Anyway, back to the show!

* * *

**Set 4:**

**Me: Well my OC isn't the best at forgiving people unless she feels like it, sooooo...**

**Sunny: Due to Shadow and I having 'differences', I want vengeance! He has to hug EVERYBODY! And he has to hug Sonic for 3 min, like he actually cares about him, then an arm wrestling contest with MOI! Which i will gladly win since I'm stronger than him, though a girl, and shoot ACR **_**(a fast shooting rifle)**_** and then I give him a kiss on the cheek! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Thanks, bye! **_**(and yes i'm slightly crazier than Amy, but at the same time more sane)**_**.**

**Me: She had sugar, feel free to shorten this...**

**-sunny hunter **

"Hey, anyone's more sane than Pinky." Bolt commented.

"WHAT WAS THAT!"

"Case in point..."

And so Shadow was forced to do the entire dare. The life-form looked as if he wanted to kill himself. After all, he lost to a girl in arm-wrestling! _(no offense to all the girls of the world)_

* * *

**Set 5:**

**I dare Espio, Sonic, Shadow, and Blaze to go sit in a fluffy pit of hamsters WITHOUT injuring any of them.**

"Say what?"

They were then thrown into a large pit filled with hamsters.

"AND DON'T YOU DARE HURT ANY OF THEM!"

**Amy: Go talk to the 'I like trains' kid. **

"You mean Anon DragonRider? I would, but he sealed the entrance to his lab."

**Eggman: Give Shadow the keys to your artillery. Bolt should give Mephilies a large target sign for this.**

**-Bluemist45 **

_2 minutes later..._

Shadow was now seen piloting the Egg Emperor _(that giant robot from the 3DS version of 'Sonic Generations')_, and Mephilies was wearing an outfit that looked like a target, with his head sticking out of the bulls-eye.

"DIE YOU RIP-OFF!"

"Oh son of a-"

_The following events have been removed, because if my parents saw what happened, I'd be grounded for life. And then, they'll ground me when I'm dead and we're all in heaven! I don't want that!_

"Ok, Mephilies' in the hospital, Shadow's on a rampage, and we have nothing to do, so we're gonna end here. PEACE, SUCKAS!"

* * *

_**...I seriously have nothing to do. Oh, why does my state have to be so hot during the summer! ? This is one of those days where I wish I live in a cool state, like Alaska.**_


	12. Chapter 12: 'TIS URGENT!

**Chapter 12: 'TIS URGENT!**

Ok I haven't updated in a long while. And I probably won't until this Saturday. Why?

**1)** I've got an art class tonight.

**2)** A new 3DS game comes out tomorrow, and you'll know I'm getting it _(yeah yeah, lame excuse)_.

**3)** Both a baseball game and a party later this week, and I'm expected to arrive at both events.

**4)** The new "Ice Age" movie that's coming out soon!

So yeah, my regular life's been a pain lately. As such, don't expect anything for the rest of the week. Just be patient, and wait for this Saturday, 'k?


	13. Chapter 13: All Around Weirdness

_**Chapter 13: All-around Weirdness**_

_**Ok I totally lied...again... Turns out I've got loads of spare time today, and I decided to write again. So, rejoice or something... I don't know. Warning: extra long chapter ahead! Don't read this if you have like a half-hour of free time.**_

_**Disclaimer: If I did own the Sonic cast, I'd make them go to the Mushroom Kingdom and kill Mario and Peach, making Luigi the new Nintendo mascot and Daisy the new "damsel in distress". Since that hasn't happened yet, what do you think? T_T**_

* * *

**Set 1:**

**Thought that I'd join in. So here we go!**

**Knuckles, I want you to watch Nyan Cat. Think that you can last the whole video? **_**(The hour long one is probably enough...) **_

Not even a full minute had past before the echidna began to yell in annoyance _(this actually happened to me, minus the yelling)_.

**Shadow...Go in that room. **_**(Don't tell him this, but there are a WHOLE LOT of Shadow fangirls in there. Oh, and don't worry, he'll be locked in, and the walls are strong enough to hold him back) **_

"And why should I do that?" he challenged.

"GET IN THERE, YA WIMP!" And the life-form was thrown inside. Lo and behold, thousands upon thousands of crazed fangirls started to rush forward. Good thing the walls are sound-proof and Chaos-Control-proof.

**Eggman, say sorry to Sonic for all that you've done to him. Come on!**

"Ugh, fine. I-I'm sorry...f-for giving y-you...such a h-hard t-t-time."

**Vector, give Charmy all of your money. And your music.**

"SAY WHAT! NO, FORGET IT!"

But it was too late, as the bee started to sing _(horribly)_ to the loud rock music.

And then Vector began to twitch and have a heart attack. Seems he can't survive without his music.

**Silver and Tails, since you're my faves, I'm giving you chocolate. **

**Have fun!**

**-Kaitlyn Thorne**

"YAY CHOCOLATE! 8D"

* * *

**Set 2:**

**Ok I think I may be starting with truths for this cause now I have more then one...**

**Sonic: What's with all the bracelets? **_**(and for those of you who don't know what I'm talking about then you have not noticed the coincidence that all of his friends are always trying to give him bracelets)**_** Everybody gives you bracelets seriously. There was the omamori that Amy gave you before it got broken and she thought she lost it, when in reality you fixed it and kept it. And there was the case of Merlina's gauntlet-thing she gave you. And there was also Chip/Light Gaia's bracelet he gave you. Like i said a lot of bracelets, so what's with them?**

"Well first off, Amy gave a shell _necklace_, not a bracelet. But when I fixed the thing, I couldn't get it around my head. So I had to wear it as a bracelet. I don't think the gauntlet would count, 'cause it's technically a glove. And what Chip wore around his neck...that's kinda like the fixed-necklace-now-turned-bracelet issue I first mentioned."

**Amy: Haven't you realized the problem with the chase-hug-tackle routine yet? **_***half sarcastic***_** I mean you do remember he fights robots all the time right? And maybe the act of getting chased down by a girl with enough strength to snap him in half reminds him just a little of the robots that attempt to destroy him on a daily basis **_**(only you're twice as determined the robots have pretty much given up by now).**__***still sarcastically pointing out the obvious***_

"That's the point. If Sonic can handle killer robots everyday, then surely he can handle someone such as myself."

**And now one for Maria **_**(since I kind of just remembered she was here... sorry I keep forgetting half the characters -_-)**_**: Since you're older than Shadow and he is over 50 years old, **_**(if you count the years he spent in suspended animation)**_** how old are you? **_**(ok ok you don't have to answer if you don't want to I just had to ask...)**_

"When G.U.N attacked me 50 years ago, I was 14 years old. And I still seem like that right now - at least, on the outside. But when you think about it, I would technically be 64 at the moment."

**And now onto my favorite part dares... **_***smirks and starts to laugh evilly before flinching at a loud bang outside* **_**... Who plays with fireworks mid afternoon?... **_***sighs***_** Well anyways let's ignore stupid neighbors. They can set themselves on fire for all I care. Right now there are more interesting things to entertain me...**

**Ok I think I'm only doing one dare today cause it's probably going to give you guys trouble all chapter... yes I am going to mess with Sonic again. how else am I going to cause mass chaos all day without actually driving anyone insane? But anyways onto the dare. First we have to give him Bolt's powers for a day **_**(the element ones, although the entirety of knowledge on how to control the powers you give him is entirely optional. Just don't leave him cringing on the floor as we need him somewhat functional for the next part...)**_

"We gotta give what ta who! ?"

An extraordinary event then took place. White smoke began to surround the co-host, making her fall to her knees in pain. The smoke left her, and started it's way toward Sonic. A flash of light, and the power transfer was finished. This was made clearly when everyone noticed the two hedgehogs had switched their eye color. Emerald-green eyes blinked rapidly as Bolt regained her senses, while stormy-gray ones showed confusion when Sonic looked around.

Hyper first spoke up. "The control and command of the natural elements is now in the grasp of the famed Sonic the Hedgehog. Thankfully, this doesn't mean Bolt is now a normal Mobian, as she can still turn invisible and perform the martial arts. This will remain so until the end of the dare."

"I can control nature?" To test it out, the blue hedgehog concentrated on the lights overhead. They suddenly shut off, and then turned back on again.

"...Sweeeeeeeeeeet..."

**And now for the next part of my excellent plan. Shadow and Mephilies must work together... without destroying each other... and try to make Sonic angry enough to go into his dark form, and if you have to shoot him just to make him angry, you fail! **_**(although I said nothing about hostages)**_** And after you make him angry, I would advise you to run because I'm putting you on a 10 minute time limit for surviving the new and improved Supercharged Angry Sonic! **_**(ooh ooh ooh I even came up with a new nickname for the form! His name is now Sparky, Master of Darkness!)**_** Anyways good luck!**

**And i think that's it for now. I'll be back with more truths and dares once I can remember everyone's names. Ooh hey it's starting to rain outside! I'm heading out now; I don't care if I have a fever. I'm going out to play in the rain with all the pretty lightning.**

**-canikostar99**

_Many failed attempts at trying to make Sonic turn dark later..._

The two lookalikes finally succeeded in getting the blue hedgehog angry. All they had to do was brutally injure the youngest contestants _(that'd be Tails, Charmy, Cream, Cheese, and Cosmo)_. But when Sonic finished his transformation, his dark form looked different from the first time.

His quills - now a dark blue - were spiked like lightning. His irises and pupils were gone, leaving the whites of his eyes, much like the first time. But the whites were now a silvery color, as was his skin. A single fang grew from his mouth, completing the look. When he spoke, the voice was sinister enough to make Mephilies sound happy-go-lucky.

"_**Once more, I'm free from the blue one. And no longer will I be called Dark Sonic. All shall know me as Sparky, Master of Darkness! The ones who stand in my way will be burned to ashes!"**_

Everyone got the smart idea, and ran as far away as they could get. And being in a high school gymnasium, that isn't really far at all.

_10 torturous minutes later..._

"I tried to WHAT! ?"

"You tried to kill us all."

* * *

**Set 3:**

**truth: Sonic who do you love? And whatever happened to Sonia and Manic from "Sonic Underground"?**

"I don't love-love anyone. Dating's not really my thing. As for Sonia and Manic, they stayed behind in their kingdom to become the future rulers."

**dare: Sonic, Silver, Tails, and Knuckles all have to wear skirts and sing the "Barbie Girl" song. Shadow gets a RPG (rocket propelled grenade) to shoot Eggman and Sonic with.**

**-surbet11**

Before anyone could protest, the four boys were all wearing pink ballet skirts and the song began to play _(good thing everyone's got ear plugs)_. As for Shadow, he was too busy getting revenge on Eggman and Sonic to witness the horrors.

* * *

**Set 4:**

**Good to meet you all, but alas, I will have to torture you for all that it worth... MUAHAHABAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!**

**First question to Silver: Have you ever fantasied about Blaze either sexually, murderously or friendly?**

"I did have a dream where she kissed me and then stabbed me some chapters ago."

**Eggman: I want you to apologize to Sonic for all those years of torture and make him an Eggman-proof device!**

"But I already apologized to him!"

**Amy: Why is everyone hating on you, you're awesome! Use your Piko-Piko and hit the tied-up Shadow as long as you want!**

Thankfully, the pink hedgehog was very angry that day. Thus she let said anger out on the bound life-form, all the while receiving hateful glares and curses from Maria.

**Blaze: Tell Silver how much you love him in a dramatic way!**

Since I have little to no knowledge on dramatic scenes, just picture Silver and Blaze reenacting the near-ending scene in "Super Paper Mario" _(the one where the Pure Hearts banish the Chaos Heart)_, or a scene from "Titanic" _(I never saw the movie, but I heard it's really dramatic)_.

**And last but not least, Espio: Turn invisible and sneak into the girls locker room!**

**My body may be gone but my soul will remain INFINITE!**

**-Raphmaster14**

Luckily, no one was in there at the moment, making the dare extra easy.

* * *

**Set 5:**

**I'm not the 'I Like Trains' Kid. That guy, from ASDF Movie 2 is!**

**ILT Kid: I like trains.**

**Me:Oh no, no, wai- **_***gets ran over by a locomotive***_** Darn-it, not again! **

_***dusts self off***_** Anyways, now Amy can do her previous dare. In fact, this entire review is going to be ASDF based. So...**

**Hey Sonic, kitten fight! **_***throws a cute earth cat at him***_

"Wait, wha-"

And then the kitten randomly exploded because that would make a whole lotta sense in the laws of physics! 8D

**Hey, Shadow, play that one about falling down the stairs!**

Since I don't know what that means, we instead see Shadow playing a piano that's falling down the stairs. DO NOT ASK HOW IT'S POSSIBLE!

**Tails, screw gravity! **_***illogically floats up into the air***_

"YEAH, BABY! WOOOOOOO!" The fox also began to illogically float without the use of his tails.

**Cream, you're getting mugged kid! **_***points finger-guns at her***_

"EEEEEEEEEK!"

And the finger-guns somehow shot chocolate pudding out of them.

**Hey-a Meph-plant, **_***fake-take his nose***_** Got ya nose.**

"All right, give it back, wise guy!"

**Mr. Vector, it says gullible on the ceiling. **_***quickly takes his lungs away***_

"It does?" The crocodile's lungs then disappeared, leaving him no way to breath. And so he died, but was brought back to life by a 1-UP Mushroom.

**Oh Doc Robotnik, nice jacket.**

"Why thank you!"

**I was being sarcastic!**

"NOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

**Espio, walk off that cliff. **_***when he does, he will fall upwards, instead of down***_

"And why should I do that?"

**Yo Bolt, if he doesn't walk, push him off...**

"_THIS. IS. SPARTA!"_ A swift kick, and the chameleon began to fall up instead of down.

"Sorry, Sensei!"

**Knuckles, the man with the plan who owns a van with a guy named Dan!**

"Oh yeah? Well how much wood could a woodchuck chuck if a woodchuck could chuck wood! ?"

**Hey Charmy, can you say hi to that parking meter over there? **_***it talks!***_

"Hi, Mr. Parking Meter!" the young bee said.

"Salutations, child. How do you do?"

"0_o AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH! TALKING PARKING METER WITH ENGLISH ACCENT!"

**Vanilla, KILL A POTATO!**

For unknown reasons, the rabbit began to rapidly stab the potato and accusing it of her husband's death.

**The Silver Hog, here's a cake I baked you. Also, here's a knife, to cut into it. **_***the cake is ALIVE :O***_

"Alright, cake!" He began to slice it, and then...

"AGH THE PAIN! I CAN'T DIE NOW; I'VE A WIFE AND 3 CUPCAKES TO FEED!"

"0_o OH MY GOSH, THE CAKE IS ALIVE!... AND A LIE!"

**Rouge: I baked you I pie!**

"Really? What flavor?"

**Pie flavor! **_***a smaller pie jumps out of the origin pie***_

"HOLY CRAP!" _*splat*_ The bat was now seen with a face full of pie _(banana-cream, I must add)_.

**Omega 123, Have a chat with Desmond, the moon bear!**

"AFFIRMATIVE...BEGIN LAUNCH TO THE MOON...MUST FIND SUBJECT #01134, CODENAMED 'DESMOND THE MOON BEAR'." _(find out what '01134' stands for, and get Internet cookies!)_

**Here Blaze, hold this. **_***gives her a live bomb***_

"A live bomb? What does that mean?"

She then found out when the bomb began to speak.

"Hey-a babe. What's cookin'?"

"0_o YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"

_***right before it explodes, I take it back***_** Thanks.**

"Yeah, no problem..."

**Oh Big, check out my new camera! **_***accidentally shoots Big with a gun***_** Oh wait, this isn't a camera.**

_*bang*_ "OH CHAOS, THE PAAAAAAAAIN!"

**And for everyone, ALIEN ATTACK! **_***see thousands of UFOs coming our way***_

A bunch of UFOs, each the size of a truck tire, instantly appeared.

"AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH! The Shroobs are back!"

**THROW THE CHEEEEEESE!**

**-Anon DragonRider**

"OK! 8D"

And then Charmy threw Cheese toward the alien swarm. This somehow caused the Shroobs to explode on impact.

* * *

**Set 6 (man I'm on a roll!):**

**hi! I'm really enjoying your current fic, and I decide to submit some truths and dares.**

**truth: **

**Sonic, why did you call your team 'Team Sonic'?**

"Honestly, I have no idea."

**Knuckles: have you killed Omochao yet? **

"Oh man, I totally forgot! Hey Shadow, can I borrow your sniper rifle?"

"NO! IT'S MY SNIPER!"

**dares**

**Tails: go and kiss Blaze for 5 minutes.**

Since he didn't want to experience the dire consequences, the fox relentlessly kissed the cat.

**Blaze: in return, fry Tails into fox mcnuggets.**

"REVENGE!" A burst of fire, and the fox was no more. Good thing we've got 1-UP Mushrooms and fairies.

**Shadow: run into a crowd of crazy fans, and try to survive.**

Fate was cruel today, because the fangirls seemed extra determined to get Shadow.

**Bolt: jump into the Pit of Nightmares **_**(pretend to, your cool, so you don't really have to do it. just make it look like you did)**_**.**

The co-host jumped in, and grabbed a nearby tree branch before fully falling in _(why is there ALWAYS a tree branch?)_.

**Vector: eat too much pizza, then spend the rest of the chapter in the Pit of Nightmares for overeating.**

_50 boxes of pizza later..._

"Hi boss! Have fun in there!"

"Shut up hedgehog, or you're not gettin' this week's paycheck!"

**Everyone: give Chaos all 7 Chaos Emeralds. Good luck.**

_The following has been cut out because Perfect Chaos damaged the video camera. And in return, he got a whack on the head thanks to Amy who commented, "I just got that from the Centaur guy! You own my cash, buster!"._

**E-104 Gamma: you, the greatest of the E-series robots, haven't had a game since Sonic Battle! so, here is your first job since 2004: Justin Bieber's already dead, so kill the Jonas Brothers! then survive their fangirls.**

"Sorry, Gamma's not part of the show."

**Sonic: jump into the crowd of fans.**

"Ah, dang it all..."

**Shadow: play Kid Icarus: Uprising on intensity 9.0! Do this on level 23 **_**(Lord of the Underworld)**_** and beat it in under 5 minutes, got it? **

**Bwahahahaha! You can't get revenge for these awful dares! I am in a hideout loaded with machine guns, and am hidden deep in Green Hill Zone! Oh, and I think you all should jump in the Pit of Nightmares! Hahahaha! Challenge me, if you dare... **

**I'll be watching from the cameras in my hideout. See-ya, suckas!**

**Oh, and Sonic... EAT MY DUST!**

**-Gnat1**

We're gonna skip that part and say he epically failed. And now he sends his sympathies toward the angel _(you would too if you had ta enter the stomach of a god *shudder*)_.

* * *

**Set 7:**

**Hey HyperTomboi, it's me Duskzilla. Remember? If not, okay but here I go!**

"I remember. You sent in truths and dares in The Dededeman's ToD story."

**Mephilies - Face Nazo **_**(in his Perfect form)**_** while you're in your regular Shadow-ripoff form**

We're just gonna say Mephilies got the beating of a lifetime.

**Espio - Kill this **_***shows him Carnotaurus from Dinosaur***_

"...The heck is that? Well, whatever. DIE!"

**Sonic - Kiss Amy or turn into a were-hog again**

And since we all know Sonic would never do that, he regained his were-hog form.

**Shadow - Kill Chris or turn into a were-hog**

"I can't believe I'm saying this, but I'm going with the were-hog. I wanna see what that's like."

And so the life-form gained a new look and abilities. I'm not gonna describe what he looks like now 'cause I'm lazy.

**Silver - Get a different haircut or turn into a vampire-hog **_**(got ya huh)**_

"I'll never get a new hair style!" _*POOF*_

We now see Silver as a vampire-hog, with white skin, red eyes, and fangs. Oh yeah, and a cape. Can't forget that.

**Bolt - Do you recall a white were-hog called Eclipse? Also, sorry about missing your birthday, but here's a gift **_**(it's a Scepter of Darkness to seal Mephilies in but don't tell her)**_

"I remember him. Someone dared me to go on a date with either Eclipse or Shadow, and I chose the former."

The scepter then appeared in her hands, and she recalled hearing how Mephilies came from one like that. An idea struck.

"Hey Mephilies! Think fast!"

Bolt threw the scepter at the darkness-incarnate, which struck him on the head. He then disappeared inside it _(think of how Pokemon get caught in those Poke-balls. This is kinda like that)_.

**Sonic and Shadow - Merge into Shadic for 3 chapters or you have to get Silver's haircut and paint yourselves pink**

**That's all I got and I'd send Eclipse but I don't know if you're accepting OC's.**

**-Duskzilla**

Because I'll most likely forget about the merge, the two hedgehogs were turned pink and had Silver's hair style.

"Ok we're done. BTW, we're not accepting OCs 'cause it'll create too much confusion. Until next time, PEACE SUCKAS!"

* * *

**Well, 4000+ words and counting. And yes, I forgot I had spare time today. But this doesn't mean I have short-term-memory loss and ADD. Wait, what am I doing here? Hey a spider! (I kid, I kid...)**

**Anyway, I'll update when I've got the time. So be on the look out, 'k?**


	14. Chapter 14: Too Many Sets

_**Chapter 14: Too Many Sets...**_

_**I've gotten soooooooooo much feedback lately, I've decided to write another chapter before my inbox gets too full. The thing's about to burst, for cryin' out loud! **_***tries to hold back the door leading to the PM inbox***_** And the title alone should give you a hint! Oh yeah, and congrats to **__**TatlTails**__**, who figured out what "01134" stands for. Hope you like chocolate chip Internet cookies!**_

_**Disclaimer: I'll own the Sonic cast when North Korea stops being insane and nuclear-weapon-obsessed **_**(no offense to them, by the way)**_**.**_

* * *

**Set 1:**

**Dares:**

**Amy - kidnap Sonic and take him into a closet and make him kiss you! Or more...**

"Oh Sooooooooonic..."

"0_o' Dear Chaos, help me..."

**Sonic - Kiss Cream in front of Amy!**

_After one visit to the closet / locker room..._

Because Sonic saw Cream as a little sister, as did Amy, he gave the rabbit a quick peck on the forehead.

**Shadow - Wear a fairy costume and sing the Winx Club song**

"Are you serious! ?" the life-form complained.

_2 minutes of complaints and harsh "reasoning" later..._

"They're serious..." Shadow was up on stage wearing a Tinker-Bell costume and singing. This gave Sonic a great opportunity for revenge, as he was recording everything on a video camera.

"Hahahaha! This here's going straight to YouTube!"

**Tails - Jump off a cliff WITHOUT using your tails**

_*sigh*_ "Fine, I'll do it..." The fox jumped off, and then...

_*bang, crack, smash, splat*_ "OH DEAR CHAOS, THE PAAAAAAAAAAAIN!"

_We'd show you what Tails looked like after the fall, but then I'd be banned from the website AND grounded for life. Besides, Tails is one of my fave characters. So we're gonna say he survived, but with several broken bones and mild blood loss._

**Team Chaotix - get arrested**

All the trio really had to do was get in a street fight with a smart-aleck cop. Good thing the authoress has contacts with Phoenix Wright.

**Truths:**

**Amy - Why do you like Sonic?**

"Isn't it obvious? He's the perfect guy; caring, handsome, kind, selfless, daring to take risks, always looking out for others... And besides, every hero needs a girl by his side!"

**Sonic - Who do you like?**

"If you mean 'like-friend', then many people. If you mean 'like-LIKE', then nobody."

**Tails - Why do you have 2 tails?**

**-Angel-DemonPrincess12**

"I was born that way, alright? Man, everyone keeps thinking I'm some sort of mutated lab experiment or something. Gets really annoying."

* * *

**Set 2:**

**Kid: When I grow up, I want to go to the moon!**

**Why wait? **_***kicks kid to moon***_

**Kid: AHHHHH!**

"Hey guys! A shooting star; make a wish!" Charmy cried out.

**Anyways, back to business...**

**Knuckles, the man with the plan who owns a van with a guy named Dan with some trucker-sized pan that came from a clan with a ridiculous tan and a boat called "Can" which had a small fan that somehow ran to city named "Chan"! **

"...What?"

**Everyone else: Come up with something like my chant that I made for Knuckles.**

**-Anon DragonRider**

"...Sorry, we got nothing."

* * *

**Set 3:**

**First, some questions.**

**Cream, can you actually understand what Cheese says? And Cheese, can you understand English? **_**(Chao chao, chao?)**_

"I sure can. Momma said I had a special talent that lets me talk to Chao. And Cheese can understand English, yet he can't speak it. Something won't allow him to learn."

**Shadow, Maria, and Eggman, I have a question. Now, Maria and Eggman are BOTH grandchildren of Gerald Robotnik. So you guys are cousins. Sound right so far?**

"Yep!" all three responded.

**Now, Shadow is created by Gerald **_**(And Black Doom)**_**, so he is their 'son'. So, apparently, Shadow is Eggman and Maria's uncle. What do you think of THAT?**

"0_o SAY WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT! ?"

"Actually, that'd make sense," Hyper said. "If Gerald had two children, and both of them got married, then Eggman and Maria _would_ be cousins. But when you think about it, Shadow would technically be Gerald's third child. So yeah, in a way, Shadow's an uncle. Kinda weird since he's in love with Maria AKA his 'niece'!"

"I AM NOT! AND SHE'S NOT MY NIECE!"

**Now, since I just got a new dog **_**(Who is cuter than you, hahaha!)**_**, Mephilies, HERE'S A DOG FOR YOU TO HOLD! **_**(Oh yeah, it kinda has fleas...)**_

A white Maltese jumped into the hands of Mephilies, who instantly began to itch.

**And, before I leave, everyone gets a Poke-ball. **_***Throws them at their heads***_** They're empty, cause I'm NOT going around catching Pokemon for you. DO IT YOURSELF! **_***Walks away***_

**-Kaitlyn Thorne**

Somehow, one of the Poke-balls caught Metal Sonic, who disappeared inside it.

* * *

**Set 4:**

**Hey, me again! I dare:**

**Espio to not talk for two chapters**

"Wait, I wh-" _*POOF*_ The chameleon's voice was then taken away. So every time he tried to speak, nothing would come out.

Hyper gave him a notebook and a pencil. "Use these to write what you're gonna say."

**Sonic to hurt an innocent girl **_**(Lisa again)**_

Let's just say it's a good thing we've got a First-Aid kit and 1-UP Mushrooms.

**Amy to say she is not in love with Sonic**

"NO! I REFUSE!"

"Then have a nice fall, Pinky!" The floor split open to reveal the dreaded Pit of Nightmares, and the pink hedgehog fell in.

**Silver: I feel bad about making Blaze stab you. You're still one of my top threes, so have a cookie and a nuclear rifle. **

"Thanks! Now to test out the rifle. HEY MEPHILIES!"

"0_o' I'm leaving now!"

**Vector: sing the "Do You Like Waffles" song dressed as a banana!**

We're just gonna say that the song had never sounded so annoying with the crocodile singing it.

**Charmy: Sing the "Peanut-Butter Jelly Time" song dressed as a waffle, then while you're singing, dance like a duck!**

**Love your stories, read them all!**

**-Bluemist45**

Everyone who was near the building that day thought we were all laughing lunatics. Well they're wrong; we're actually maniacs! There's a difference, people!

* * *

**Set 5:**

**Greetings everyone. My name is Nate the Werehog and I have a few truths and dares.**

**Sonic - what do you really think of Amy, and how did you like being a werehog? I hope you enjoyed it since it's my favorite form to be in. **_**(check my profile for reference)**_

"Well, Amy's a good friend. Though I'm tired of how she obsesses over me. There's also her bipolar-ness, which makes her scary at times. One minute she's all happy-go-lucky, the next she's bashing your head in! But I know Amy means well deep down.

"As for my werehog form, it's pretty cool. Sure I'm more slow, and the natural instincts kick in, like howling at the moon and meat cravings. Heck, I almost ate Chip once! And I was _really_ freaked out! Other than that, I can reach places I normally can't get to. And my arms help me get across wide gaps. So being a werehog ain't that bad."

**Shadow - no offense Master Shadow, but why in "Sonic X" do you sound gay? All hail Master Shadow!**

"What do ya mean by _that?_ My voice in that anime was perfectly fine!"

**Tails - what is your IQ, and how did you really meet Sonic?**

"I've got an IQ of 300, like Eggman. As for how I met Sonic... Well, my parents died when I was young, and I spent my life wandering in the wilderness. Nobody would take me in 'cause they saw me as a 'freak of nature'. One day I was at Emerald Beach, and I saw the Tornado, which belonged to Sonic at the time. I was examining the plane when he saw me. And everything changed that day."

"So basically," Bolt said. "that flashback in 'Sonic X' really did happen."

"You could say that."

**Eggman - Why did you change your name from Robotnik? Personally i think you were a better villain as Robotnik.**

"Actually, 'Eggman' is more of a nickname or an alias; something everyone would remember me by. The name 'Robotnik' is _really_ my last name, which hasn't changed."

**Dares**

**Authoress if you could bring Scourge in for this I would appreciate it.**

"Sorry, no comic characters allowed."

**Sonic, Amy, and Scourge sing "All I Ask of You" from The Phantom of the Opera with Sonic as Raoul, Amy as Christine and Scourge as the phantom. If the authoress doesn't want to add Scourge just have Shadow play the phantom.**

_We're skipping this part 'cause I don't know the lyrics to the song. And 'cause I'm lazy. So sue me _(don't actually do it)_._

**Sonic - read my stories "End to a Rivalry" and "Sonic's Response to September 11th" and tell me if I managed to nail you personality or close to it.**

**-Nate the Werehog**

"I already read them, and I'd say you got my personality spot on!"

* * *

**Set 6:**

**Truths: Amy why don't you be less of a stalker so Sonic actually likes you?**

"Oh please; I don't stalk him."

The entire world then face-palmed.

**dares: Sonic she loves you at least take her on a date **

"If it keeps me outta the Pit of Nightmares..."

Amy, greatly excited, literally dragged Sonic off to Twinkle Park _(she heard cute couples get in free)_.

**Everyone except Sonic, Amy, and Shadow switch genders for two chapters **_**(If Sonic doesn't go on the date he loses immunity but don't tell him)**_

**-surbet11**

"WE REFUSE TO DO SO!"

"I'm actually gonna agree with them on this one." Bolt confessed.

"Suit yourself." The floor once again opened up, and everyone except Hyper fell in.

* * *

**Set 7:**

**Gnat1 here. I know, I know, too many PMs, right? I like, just sent one already. so... TIME TO TORTURE Y-**

_***my 3DS that I happen to be typing on explodes***_

**Me: HOLY SPONTANEOUSLY COMBUSTING SOUP!**

_***a talking bowl of holy soup randomly appears***_

**Holy Soup: Why have you summoned me, young one?**

**Me: Um, I didn't. That was a phrase. You know, like 'Holy Cow'**

**Holy Soup: Oh... then... I shall spontaneously combust!**

**Me: NNNOOOOOOOOO!**

_***explosion***_

**Me: Well that was certainly **_***cough***_** random. but hey, it **_***cough***_** somehow fixed my 3DS! Anyway, where was I? Oh yah, TIME TO TORTURE YOU!**

**truth: **

**Sonic: ***_**sniff***_** Why do you smell like year-old spaghetti?**

"I do?" _*sniff sniff*_ "Ok, who's the smart-aleck who switched my cologne with Mario's! ?"

"Mama Mia! No-a wonder I-a smell like-a chili dogs!"

**Shadow: Will you ever shut up about your amnesia?**

"I...don't have amnesia. That was only in 'Sonic X: Season 3'."

**dares **_**(my fav part :D )**_

**Knuckles and Sonic: Sing "Open your Heart", but in a Yankee Doodle style!**

We're gonna skip that and say everyone's sides literally split.

_One trip from the hospital later..._

**Blaze: Play "Epic Mickey" until your head explodes from the pure epicness.**

"Whoa... Her head exploded, and she didn't even get to the first level! Apparently the game's extremely epic."

**Eggman: Sing Justin Bieber's worst song, "Baby", while tap-dancing in your underwear, a balloon animal tied to your head, wearing bunny slippers, and hold a pineapple in each hand.**

"Oh Chaos... EVERYONE CLOSE YOUR EYES AND COVER YOUR EARS!" Everyone managed to do so right before the song started.

* * *

_You know you love me, I know you care  
__Just shout whenever, and I'll be there  
__You are my love, you are my heart  
__And we will never, ever, ever be apart_

_Are we an item? Girl, quit playin'  
__"We're just friends," what are you sayin'?  
__Said "there's another," and looked right in my eyes  
__My first love broke my heart for the first time_

_And I was like baby, baby, baby, oh  
__Like baby, baby, baby, no  
__Like baby, baby, baby, oh  
__I thought you'd always be mine, mine_

_Baby, baby, baby, oh  
__Like baby, baby, baby, no  
__Like baby, baby, baby, oh  
__I thought you'd always be mine, mine_

_For you, I would have done whatever  
__And I just can't believe we're here together  
__And I wanna play it cool, but I'm losin' you  
__I'll buy you anything, I'll buy you any ring_

_And I'm in pieces, baby fix me  
__And just shake me 'til you wake me from this bad dream  
__I'm goin' down, down, down, down  
__And I just can't believe my first love won't be around_

_And I'm like baby, baby, baby, oh  
__Like baby, baby, baby, no  
__Like baby, baby, baby, oh  
__I thought you'd always be mine, mine_

_Baby, baby, baby, oh  
__Like baby, baby, baby, no  
__Like baby, baby, baby, oh  
__I thought you'd always be mine, mine_

_When I was 13, I had my first love  
__There was nobody that compared to my baby  
__And nobody came between us who could ever come above  
__She had me going crazy, oh I was starstruck  
__She woke me up daily, don't need no Starbucks_

_She made my heart pound  
__I skip a beat when I see her in the street  
__And at school on the playground  
__But I really wanna see her on a weekend  
__She know she got me dazin' 'cause she was so amazin'  
__And now my heart is breakin' but I just keep on sayin'_

_Baby, baby, baby, oh  
__Like baby, baby, baby, no  
__Like baby, baby, baby, oh  
__I thought you'd always be mine, mine_

_Baby, baby, baby, oh  
__Like baby, baby, baby, no  
__Like baby, baby, baby, oh  
__I thought you'd always be mine, mine_

_I'm all gone  
_(Yeah, yeah, yeah)  
(Yeah, yeah, yeah)

_Now I'm all gone  
_(Yeah, yeah, yeah)  
(Yeah, yeah, yeah)

_Now I'm all gone  
_(Yeah, yeah, yeah)  
(Yeah, yeah, yeah)

_Now I'm all gone, gone, gone, gone  
__I'm gone_

* * *

When Eggman was done, only one person was dead surprisingly. Poor Cream just couldn't take it...

**Tails: Ew. I can smell Wario all the way from here. Tell you what, if you kill Wario with an RPG **_**(Role Playing Game, don't ask how this is possible),**_** in return, I will free you from my dares for a day.**

"Hey Wario! Wanna make a bet? If you win in a 'Final Fantasy' battle, you can kill me. If _I_ win, _you_ die. Deal?"

"WHAHAHAHA! You just made a big mistake, fox boy! I accept!" And the two shook on it.

_The following has been removed 'cause the battle took FOREVER! And how Wario got killed would probably get me arrested by the cops._

**Shadow: Um, I dunno. resurrect the Time Eater with a Chaos Emerald or something.**

"I can't do that with just one Emerald alone. I'd need all seven and the Master Emerald."

**Omega: HA! I FIGURED IT OUT! 01134 is "hello" when viewed upside down on a calculator. give me my Internet cookies, or else!**

**That's all 4 today, Sonic and co, my new bitter enemies. **

**Ciao!**

**-Gnat1**

"NEGATORY...REVIEWER 'TATLTAILS' SOLVED THE QUESTION FIRST. SO GET YOUR OWN INTERNET COOKIES."

* * *

**Set 8 (when will it end?):**

**Sonic: Kiss Amy while...**

**Tails: Kisses Cosmo while...**

**Knuckles: Kisses Rouge while...**

**Cream: Kisses her secret crush while...**

**Shadow: Kisses Maria**

**Vector: Kisses Vanilla while...**

**Silver: Kisses Blaze while...**

**Espio: Kisses Bolt. **

**Eggman, Big, E-123 Omega, Charmy Bee, and Metal Sonic can feel lonely. **_**(Although I bet Charmy is Cream's crush)**_** And Mephilies looks for weapons to blow up Espio! **

**AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHA!**

**And each boy and girl has to give at least 10 words describing how they felt about the dare, and the kiss.**

**-TheBlueAlienRobotZombie**

Everyone's response: "WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT! ?"

"Well, you can either do the dare," Hyper said. "_or_ I upload all these embarrassing blackmail pictures to the Internet! Take your pick."

"0_o' Fine..."

"And just so you don't try and chicken out..." Strands of mistletoe appeared overhead, covering the entire ceiling. The ones left out - minus Charmy - were placed in a bomb shelter _(I don't know why I did that)_. Everyone else couldn't escape and find an area lacking mistletoe, so they had no choice.

"How come I'm not in there with you guys?" the bee called out.

"'Cause you're a part of the dare, Buzz Boy."

"I gotta kiss a girl! ? ! I DON'T WANNA! D8"

"Too bad, kid. Now get over there and find the one you're suppose to kiss before I _make_ you do it!"

As for Mephilies, he was currently taking his anger out on the closest thing he could find. That 'thing' happened to be Big, who was being strangled and forced to listen to the rants of the darkness-incarnate.

_**"WHY HIM! ? WHY DOES IT HAVE TO BE HIM! ? THAT COULD BE ME OUT THERE, GETTING WHAT I SO RICHLY DESERVE FROM THE GIRL I LOVE! BUT DO I GET IT? NO! INSTEAD I'M STUCK IN HERE WITH A BUNCH OF LOW-LIVES AND MACHINES! AND SHE'S OUT THERE WITH MY GREATEST ENEMY! I CAN'T EVEN EXACT MY REVENGE ON THAT REPTILE!"**_

"Uh, dude...you can get revenge." Hyper stated.

"_**I ALREADY SA-**_ Wait, what?"

"Yeah, the reviewer allowed you to find weapons and fire away."

_*idea-struck*_ "Hey Eggman. Can I borrow the keys to your weaponry?"

"As long as you don't kill Sonic. I need him alive so _I_ can kill him."

* * *

**Set 9:**

**Silver - Here's a cookie! **_***gives cookie* (It actually has explosives inside it [Bwahahahaha...]) **_

"Cool! ...Wait a sec..." He put the cookie close to his ear, and heard a faint ticking noise.

"0_o On second thought, I'm not that hungry."

**Knuckles - I dare you to kiss Blaze, and say you love her, all while wearing a Bowser costume that has fire coming out of the tail.**

_After looking everywhere for a Bowser costume..._

The red echidna was extremely humiliated and scared. Why? "Cause he was afraid he'd be disgracing the Koopa King, and end up getting the beating of a lifetime.

**Sonic - Go lock up Amy somewhere and KEEP HER THERE! Here's around a few thousand truckloads of chili dogs for you after that! **_***smiles***_

"Hey Amy! Old Egg-head made a bunch of Sonic clones, and he's holding them up in the locker room!" the blue hedgehog called out.

_*gasp*_ "EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!" All too easily, the pink hedgehog ran inside, and the door was locked behind her.

"Done and done! Now where's my chili dogs?"

"Outside waiting for you." Tails said. And Sonic took off, faster than a rocket.

**Shadow - **_***gives vitamin***_** It'll give you super strength so you can go on a rampage.**

The vitamin looked like one of Dr. Mario's Mega-Vitamins, something Shadow doesn't trust a whole lot.

_Besides,_ he thought. _I'm always stronger with a Chaos Emerald. So why do I need this thing?_ And the pill was thrown out.

**Everyone - If Sonic, Mario, and a random Blastoise battle, who do you think would win?**

**-Cheep the Hedgehog**

All of the cast yelled out, "Sonic!". Except Shadow and Eggman, who said, "Mario!".

* * *

**Set 10:**

**Glad you remember me. anyway I should tell you Bolt, that Scepter is reusable so no matter how many times it break, it always repairs itself**

"Sweet! Best gift ever!"

**Shadow - What's it like being a werehog?**

"Well, the effects wore off some time ago. But during that time, it was pretty cool. Even though I feel like howling at the moon from time to time."

**Silver - What's it like being a vamp-hog?**

"Like Shadow said, it stopped after some time. But it wasn't that bad. Of course, I stayed away from the others 'cause I was craving for blood."

**Knuckles - Turn into Dark Knuckles and beat up Mephilies**

It took some time, but the darkness-incarnate finally managed to smash the Master Emerald. And the new Knuckles formed.

His dreadlocks and fur turned black, and his irises and pupils disappeared, leaving the whites of his eyes. The white crescent mark on his chest became silver, as did his spiked gloves and muzzle. His teeth became more sharp, and a third spike formed on each hand. Knuckles had turned dark.

"_**You're going down, ya Shadow-ripoff! No one touches the Master Emerald and gets away with it!"**_

"Oh, this is bad..."

_Sorry; the epic fight scene has been cut out, due to major violence. The story ratings here can only go so high, ya know!_

**Mephilies - I feel you've been tortured enough so here **_***hands him jewel with Iblis in it and the 7 Chaos Emeralds***_** Time to resurrect Solaris**

"Yes! Time for revenge!"

"Not today!" A strike of lightning hit the gem containing Iblis, and it shattered on impact.

"Dang it all!"

**After that - Mephilies hypnotized me into doing that. **_***seals Mephilies in scepter again***_

_*zap!*_ "_Must...seal...myself...into...scepter..._" And the darkness-incarnate was gone.

**Shadow - I don't think you're the ultimate life-form; that title belongs to Nazo who defeated you in Nazo Unleashed**

"You do realize Nazo's gone forever, right?"

**Sonic - Here's a Monster energy drink **_**(may Chaos help you)**_

"Oh man, I hadn't had this stuff in forever!" He gulped the whole can down in seconds, and in no time he was running around so fast, the entire gym looked blue.

**_"(insert random nonsense that nobody can understand)"_**

"...Note to Self: Never give Sonic 'Monster' ever again..."

**Amy- **_***turns her into werehog***_** Meh I was bored but kill Elise for kissing your Sonikku**

"Uh, who's Elise?" _(Remember, the events of 'Sonic '06' really didn't happen)_

**Tails - Kiss Cosmo and Cream and Marine**

"Marine's not here, but ok."

**Last dare - Nazo the Cyber Hedgehog kill the fakers **_***points at Scourge, Metal Sonic, and Shadow Android***_**.**

**Be seein' ya.**

**-Duskzilla**

A hedgehog who looked just like Nazo burst through the wall, his gaze fixed on Metal Sonic.

The robot's response?: "WELL, CRUD..."

_*bang crash BOOM!*_

* * *

**Set 11:**

**This is so hilarious!**

**Cheese: Beat up an Eggman robot! **

"Chao chao ch-chao!" He then rushed toward Omega and Metal Sonic, as both were creations of Eggman _(loopholes FTW?)_.

"OBJECTIVE: RUUUUUUUUN!"

**Espio and Shadow: Have a staring contest!**

After 30 minutes of intense staring, the ninja won by a landslide.

"Dang it all!" Shadow yelled. "How does he do it?"

**Sonic: **_**(mwahahaha)**_** Go jump in a deep pool and be rescued by Shadow. **_**(Who is allowed to simply drop him back in.)**_

"Aw man..." The Pit of Nightmares turned into a very deep swimming pool, with a couple of diving toys floating around for some reason. The hedgehog jumped in, and sank to the bottom. Shadow also dove in to save Sonic, but instantly found out he too couldn't swim. And now we have two wet and angry hedgehogs wanting revenge.

**Knuckles: Do you like / do you have a crush on / are you in love with Rouge?**

"W-Well...I...uh...t-that is to s-say...I-I guess...I k-kinda...have a c-crush on her?" By now the echidna's face was as red as himself. As for Rouge...

"Is...that true, Knuckles?" she asked with wide eyes in shock.

"...I suppose so."

"Well, thank you!" the bat said, giving him a kiss on the cheek, making Knuckles turn even more red.

**Sonic: Why do you hate water?**

"I had a bad experience with it when I was a kid. I really don't wanna talk about it."

**Eggman: What would you do if you actually succeeded in killing Sonic and taking over the world?**

"I'd probably retire from the 'evil genius' career, and move on to rule the world! And all living creatures will become robots - except Bolt, who's been like a daughter to me. She'd be an heiress to the throne, and inherit the world when I pass away."

**Tails: ...You're adorable, so have a cookie!**

"Yay, more shortbread!"

**Shadow: you're epic, so here's a root-beer float!**

**-Swiftie101**

"Root beeeeeeeer..."

"And we're done for now. PEACE SUCKAS!"

* * *

_**Holy crap, this chapter's long... That's all I have to say..**_


	15. Chapter 15: THE END!

_**Chapter 15: THE END!**_

* * *

_**I hate to say it, but I'm ending this story. And I'm not lying! This is dead serious!**_

_**The reason? Apparently, the website's guidelines say no interactive stories are allowed. It's also because I can't keep up with all the comments and feedback.**_

_**However, I say 'thank you' to all my readers, the authors who participated, and everyone else who gave support of the story! Rock on, you guys!**_

_**So - for better or for worse - PEACE, SUCKAS!**_


End file.
